Katie's Legacy
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: Katie, Ed and Al have been friends for years. They do anything to protect the ones the love, and return to their original bodies. But what will they have to sacrifice to regain what they lost. And maybe a little love along the way as well. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! EdxOC. Rated T just incase.
1. The Friendship

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 1

The Frienship

AnimeTwins101:Hey guys! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while! My computer was broken. *Sighs* But anyway I'm starting this new Fanfic to replace my old one (The Chimera Alchemist). I lost where I was going... So yeah. So I'm starting this one! *Cheers and aplads* If you read the otherone sorry I forgot where I was going so don't be mad! Also I kept the name Katie (that was the name in the otherone just so you know), and also some of the story is basicly the same. Anyway I'll stop talking your ear off and start the story.

Katie's Pov.

I was running as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Ed and Al. They were so far in front of me. It's only been a few years since I met them and we're already great friends.

My long chesnut brown hair bounced as I ran. It kept getting into my eyes but I just brushed it out when ever it did. My heart was pounding so hard as I tried to catch up to Ed and Al. They would acasonaly look back to see if I was still chasing them.

"Slow down!" I yelled trying to catch my breath.

Ed and Al stoped. Ed turned around and yelled "No way Slowpoke!"

Even they were trying to catch their breath. Especialy Al, sweat was almost pouring down his face like someone threw a water ballon right at his face. He had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath and his was almost too red. Ed was better he was still weezing and his face was also red covered with sweat but not as bad as Al.

I got pretty mad at that comment so I started running fast (well as fast as I could while barly breathing).Ed auto-maticly slapped Al's back when they saw me and they started jogging then running.

They were running towards their house that was about less than 100 meters away. I could also see in the garden.

She was in the garden picking tamatoes and other vegetables. Her face had sweat and dirt all over it. Her basket was overflowing with differnt vegetables.

I stoped for a moment and waved "Hi !"

She saw me and waved back.

Right then I heard a door slam. I looked and saw some golden hair running inside the window. I sighed and walked up to the house.

When I opened the door a cool breeze blew up agaisnt my face. The house was dark it was only lit up by the same amount of sunlight pouring in the windows. I walked in a closed the door beheind me.

I walked in the all of sudden. "AH!" Boom! Ed was on top of me.

"Brother... Why did you do that?" Al walked around the corner.

"Because I knew it would scare her," Ed said smirking and slowly getting off of me.

"You..." I growled.

"Ah!" Ed and Al quickly got away from me when I just said 'You'.

The door creaked open. The three of us looked at the door. Mrs. Elric walked in.

"Oh! There you are! I was wondering where you three ran off too," said as she walked up to the three of us.

She patted Ed and Al then me on the head with her open arm.

"You guys look exhausted, how about I make some fresh lemonade?"

"Yes!" The three of us pleaded.

"Alright! I'll go make us a fresh batch." She walked off to the kitchen.

"Hey I know what we can do," Ed said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow me."

Al's Pov.

"Just follow me," Brother said as he started walking down a hall.

Katie and I looked at each other and shruged. We followed after him. We walked for a little while down different hallways.

"It was around here somewhere... Ah here it is!" Brother opened a door to what Dad's study or what I think looks like a library. Honstly I think it could be both.

"Wahh. What is this place?" Katie said looking at the books.

"Our Dad's study. This is where we study alchemy." Brother replied.

"Alchemy? What's that?" She asked.

"Alchemy is the law of equivalent exchange... Well at least I think we're still learning the basics," I said walking up to Dad's desk and looking at all of the books on top.

"The law of equivalent exchange huh? Can I read some." Katie replied.

"Duh why else would we come here?" Brother replyed kind of snotty.

Katie ingnored that and ran her fingers over the spines of the books until she stoped and took one out. The cover read _Introduction to Alchemy_. She sat down and started to read.

Brother walked up to the desk and grabbed a book called _How to draw Transmutation circles_ and farely used a piece of chalk off the desk and sat down in the middle of the room flipping through the pages.

I reached up and grabbed a book call _Basics to transmutation circles_ and sat down at the legs of the desk. I proped myself up on one of the legs and opened it to the first page.

Suddonly we heard the door open. "Oh there you are I've been looking everywhere for you three!" Mom walked in with three glasses of lemonade.

"Sorry Mom we just wanted to read," I said looking up from the book.

"It's okay. Hey Ed don't draw on the floor!" Mom yelled as she placed the glasses on the desk.

"Watch," Brother said as he put his hands in the middle of the circle as light shined around it.

A few moments later Mom and Katie were looking at the bird the Brother made with alchemy.

"Wow boys! Oh and Katie, you understand alchemy?"

The three of us exchanged looks then looked at Mom.

"Kind of."

AnimeTwins101:Sorry it's kid of short but I want to start writing really romantic moments with Ed and Katie. Of corse it's when the get older. Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. The Recovery

Katie's Lagacy

Chater 2

The Recovery

Edward: Hey what's up peps?

AnimeTwins101: What?! When did you get here?!

Edward: I've got mad ninja skills! *acts like ninja*

AnimeTwins101:You came through the frontdoor didn't you?

Edward: *Nods*

AnimeTwins101: *Sigh* By the way this one is going to be like the second chapter of the other story I wrote (if you read it). Also there's a tiny time lasp to when Ed and Al do human transmutation. Anyway enjoy!

Ed's Pov.

I staired at the wall thinking of what we did. Doing human transmutation, losing my arm and leg and worst of all I trapped my Brother in a body that can't eat, sleep or even feel and it's all my fault. The nubs where my arm and leg where were stinging just thinking about it. Al was out of the room but hopely he'll be back soon.

"Brother are you okay?" Al walked back in the room just as I thought about that.

"Yeah just thinking... Hey what did you bring?"

Al was holding 9 or 10 books on Alchemy, some food and damp towels.

"Well I brought books so we can actually do something, the food is for you and the damp towels are also for you. Granny and Winry told me to change them for you," Al said setting the giant pile-o-stuff down on a bed next to me.

He took off the cold damp towel off my forehead and place a nice and hot one on.

"Ahhhhh... That feels nice." I sighed as I relaxed more in my cruddy bed.

"I thought it might... Um brother I was wondering... How are we going to tell Katie?" Al asked as he put the big pile of books on the table between me and the bed next to me.

"I-I don't know...," I said.

It was dead quiet until **"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"**

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"I don't know! I'll go check it out!" Al ran out of the room. I heard a little of them talking.

"What's going on?! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Al yelled.

I heard Al runing towards here.

"What happened?!"

"It's Katie! She was at the front door- I don't know! There was so much blood! I didn't see her legs at all!" Al was terrified.

"What?!" I started to try to get up but Al pinned me down.

"You can't go! You're still recovering!"

"Then what am I spost to do? Just lay here?!" He nodded.

Katie's Pov.

I woke up in pain and I don't know where I am. I opened my eyes to see bandages covered with blood and blood stains leading to where I was.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't and the pain grew worse. I looked down to see my legs or my leg stubs wrapped in bandages covered in blood.

My lungs tightened up. I felt like I was going to barf. I didn't have legs. Now I can't even walk! My eyes started burning and tears started building up.

"I have no legs... I can't even walk..." I kept repeating that to myself. I was chocking by holding back the tears.

There was a nocking at the door.

"Come in..," I said weakly still holding back tears.

Some guy in a suite of armor and Ed with no arm and leg (aslo Ed was in a wheelchair) walked in the room.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Ed asked as he rolled up next to my bed with the armor trailing behind him.

"What happened to you? And where's Al?" Both him and the suite of armor looked at each other.

"That's Al..." Ed pointed to the big suite of armor behind him.

"What did you do?" Silence feel over the room.

"We wanted to see Moms smiling face again... We just wanted to see her smile..." Al broke the silence.

"Human Transmutation," I said under my breath.

They nodded.

"What about you? What happened to you?"

I clenched my hands, my nails were digging into my skin. "I didn't want to be alone... I missed them..."

"You did it too?!" Ed and Al said at the same time. I nodded weakly.

Nobody talked for a while.

There was a nocking at the door. Granny and Winry walked into the room with bandages, food and damp towels.

"You're not supost to be up yet. Ed. Al," Granny said looking at the three of us while she put down all of the materials she brought in.

"Sorry we were worried we didn't know what happened. We wanted to check on her," Ed said looking at Granny.

She sighed. "Anyway Katie are you okay? Any soreness, pains anything like that?"

I thought about it for a second "Yeah just where they were kind of 'cut off'."

"Okay that means the nerves are connected and are still..." She trailed off mumbling to herself.

"Granny when that one Mustang guy was here... And was talking about joining the military and... I'm thinking of joining!" Ed raised his voice.

"Now why would you do that? The military has ruined enough lives already! It doesn't have to ruin more!"

Ed was silent for a second. "They help fund your research, they have books on alchemy nobody else has and you auto-maticly become a major in the military," Ed said to Granny if it would even change her mind.

"But state achemists are the attack dogs called into war! Do you really want to be a dog of the military?"

"It's the only way to get our origanal bodies back."

"Fine I'm doing it with you," I said looking at him.

"Why would you do that? You'll be an attack dog being called into-"

"I'm doing it too, Brother!" Al said walking inbetween our beds. Ed sighed.

"Fine. But Granny there is one more thing you have to do for me..." Ed sat up in his bed. He touched his banages barely.

"What do I have to do?"

"Give me an auto-mail arm and leg! If I can't even go to the camand center what's the point of even trying. So please give me an auto-mail arm and leg." Ed pleaded to Granny.

Granny grinned evily "You're going to cough blood," She said it like she was going to enjoy it. "How about you Katie? Do you want a prostetic or do you want auto-mail aswell?" Granny asked me.

"Of corse! I don't want to be the slowpoke with a prostetic," I said to Granny.

She grinned more. "You two will be able to walk around in about... 3 years."

"1 year for the both of us." Ed looked at her. His eyes looked cold and determained. He was dead serious about it.

"You're going to H*# ."

She was right the surgery was painful and long. When connecting the nevres I had to bite down on a towel to keep from screaming, Ed took it like it was nothing.

Edward: Oh of corse I took the surgery like nothing!

AnimeTwins101: You cryed.

Edward: Of corse I did! You try getting auto-mail in a year!

AnimeTwins101: I'll take your advice... Anyway sorry about the censoring of swear words. I donn't like writing swear words (it's so manly).

Edward: Real manly. Thanks for reading.

AnimeTwins101: Shut up!


	3. The Visit

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 3

The Visit

AnimeTwins101: Sup peoplez that are reading this story!

Alphonse: Hi! *Waves adoribly*

AnimeTwins101: Aww... That's cute! *Takes Picture* Anyway there's a big time lasp in this one (not huge but big) all the way to when Ed and Al go back to Winry's house to get repairs.

Alphonse: *Falls over*

Animetwins101: Ah! What happened!?

Alphonse: So dizzy...

AnimeTwins101: *Sighs* So as I was saying not a whole lot happens Ed and Katie get auto-mail, they both become state alchemist Katie's state name is 'The Legacy Alchemist' to follow her fathers legacy of being in the military as a state alchemist (you'll learn more about him later). One more thing during the scar fight Katie's legs mulafunction so she has to be with crutches so she can move around.

Alphonse: You're forgeting something.

AnimeTwins101: What?

Alphonse: What Katie looks like.

AnimeTwins101: Oh yeah Katie now wears a long sleave maroon (or redish-hot pink) undershirt with a jean jacket with the sleves ripped off, also some worn out jeans and boots that look like Eds. Now time for the story.

Katie's Pov.

"Ugh my butt hurts..." I moaned agusting in my chair.

"Stop complaining be a man!" Ed said laughing under his breath a his joke.

"I'm a girl!" I _complained _back.

"On the _contrare _you're not a girl." Ed sassed back.

"Screw you!" I yelled back.

Me and him were the only ones in our little train 'room' right now. Major Armstrong was out right now.

"Hey, what day is it?" I asked getting worked up and excited.

"Ummm... Maybe 26th or 27th. Why do want to know?" He said sitting up from his lounging possiton.

"Yeah! It's time for the 'End of the Month Reisumbul Dance'! Have you forgot?!"

"End of the... Oh yeah! I totally forgot," He said.

"You're so forgetful and short." I mubbled under my breath.

"What did you just say?" Ed said gritting his teeth and clenching his one hand.

"You're forgetful. That's it! Ha ha ha ha..." I stoped laughing then there was ocward silence.

I turned myself to look out the window. I just love watching the land speed by and you aren't doing anything, just relaxing while the train does all of the work for you.

Ed moved next to me. Well the other side of me.

Then the door opened.

**"HELLO I AM BACK! AND I BROUGHT FOOD!" **Armstrong strode in with to plates of food each with the same thing peas, mashed patatoes and some steak. Everything was amazingly balenced.

The Major placed the plates on me and Ed's lap. Ed sarted eating right when The Major gave him a fork. I said 'Thank you' then sarted eatting the steak.

Steak is one of my favorite foods. Like bacon, pork and other things like that. I'm not sure why but I just do.

~After eating~

"So what are you going to do when we first get to Reisumbul?" The Major questioned me and Ed.

"Well first we have to talk to Winry about repairs, and we'll go from that."

"Hey! What about the dance?" I added in.

"Dance? What dance?" The Major questioned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you didn't know. Well at the end of each month people go to this dance in the middle of town. To celibrate the achievements that happened during the month. Like if it's fall for instance celibrate all of the crops that were picked." I explained.

"Oh I get it now," The Major said and nodded saying that he understud. "We'll be there in and hour or so you should get some rest."

Me and Ed nodded.

Ed grabbed my head and put it on his sholder.

"Rest up _sleeping beauty_." Ed mocked

I sighed and drifted off.

~After getting to Winry's house and finished talking about auto-mail repairs~

Ed's Pov.

"Ugh! I hate sitting around doing nothing!" I complined to Al and Katie.

We where outside. It was the middle of the day, the sunlight was pouring down on the three of us.

"At least I don't have to go around with crutches anymore," Katie said folding her arms around the back of her head.

"What are we sposted to do for 3 days." Al Moaned.

"Yeah and there's not even a library here!" I started wiggling with Den. Katie and Al laughed at that.

"Hey why don't you guys go give respect to our mom and your parents?" Al told Katie and I.

"What about you Al?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm okay you guys should just go."

Me and Katie echanged looks.

"Okay, we'll go. Ed could you help me up, I'm still ajusting to these legs." Katie sat up smiling.

I nodded then walked up to her and reached my arm out. She helped herself up.

"Could you keep your arm out? I still need to get used to these new legs." She questioned.

"Oh! Okay." I felt myself blush a little. "Hey Den come on!" I called to Den. She got up the walked up to us.

"Bye Brother!" Al called.

We walked for a while. We didn't talk until Al was completely out of site.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Ed. I don't think I could do this by myself. It means a lot to me." Katie thanked me.

She leaned her head against my sholder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"No problem."

"There they are. Could you help me make some flower rings? You know for the graves." She looked at me.

"How could I? I have one arm!"

"I mean help me down so I could do it."

"Fine." I helped her down. She slapped her hands together and made three rings of flowers.

"Could you help me up again?" She pleaded.

"Up! Down! Pick one." I sassed helping her up. She rolled her eyes at me.

We first walked up to my mother's grave the Katie's parents placing a ring of flowers on each one.

Den barked.

"I guess we should start heading home." I suggested.

She nodded. We started heading back. Holding hands.

AnimeTwins101: Awww! *Takes a picture*

Edward: Get rid of the picture!

Katie: *Silent*

AnimeTwins101: Your'e so imature Ed. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Past Part 1

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 4

The Past Part 1

Alphonse: Hey people!

AnimeTwins101: Hi. *Yawns*

Alphonse: What's wrong?

AnimeTwins101: Tired... *Yawn*

Alphonse: Okay... I guess we can get to the story now...

~ Middle of the night ~

Katie's Pov.

"Katie wake up... Please wake up..." Someone pleaded (I couldn't identify it because I was to tired).

Someone started pushing my sholder.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Each time the person pushed my sholder harder and harder.

"Okay... Okay... I'm up!" I sat up slowly in my bed. I rubbed my eye's trying to gain sight.

I saw Ed sitting on the right side of my bed.

"What do you want? It's like midnight..." I moaned looking at him. My eyes were barly open.

He looked down.

"What? What happened?"

"Ummmm... I've been wanting to ask you for a while... What happened to make you human transmutation... lf you tell me now the only one that can hear you is me... It's okay if you don't want to tell me... I get it..."

He looked at me like he was scared. I've never seen him scared.

I know he wanted to know. I've never told him or Al, honstly I don't know. Maybe I've been to scared.

"I guess I could tell you... Don't tell anyone but Al, okay?"

He nodded.

~Flashback~

Katie's Pov.

"It's okay Katie. These people are nice." My dad told me holding my little hand.

I was 4. My dad and I was just transfered from The North down here to Reisumbul.

My dad was in the military, a State Alchemist. He was known as 'The Lone Alchemist'. He's a very skilled alchemist, wellI think I don't know alchemy but I think he's pretty good.

We were transfered to Reisumbul, I forgot why. But my dad told me that there was other people that were in the military. And some other neighbors that were really nice.

We were walking up to a few people. I hid behind Dad.

"Hi welcome to the neighborhood!" A women with long blonde hair said as she shock his hand.

" , nice to finaly meet you." Another man with blonde hair shock my dad's hand introducing himself.

"It's so nice having a welcoming party." My dad laughed.

Dad had short chesnut brown hair that was always messy. He also has square glasses. He usally wore a grey sweatshirt that was worn out, it didn't have any writting. He also usally had worn out jeans and tennis shoes.

"Yeah we thought you would like it ." A women with grey hair sticking up in a pony tail. "Oh who's this?" She pointed at me.

I hid beheind Dad's leg.

"Oh it's alright, Katie. Introduce yourself." Dad pushed my back so I was in front of him. I've always been really shy.

"I'm Katie." I managed to say before the three of them started awwing.

"Well hi there . I'm Pinako Rockbell, you can call me Granny," The women said.

"And I am and this is my husband ." The women introduced.

The man walked up and knelt down to my hight."She's the same age as Winry and Trisha's boys." patted my head.

"Oh yeah. Have you meet Trisha and Hohenheim yet?" Granny asked my dad.

"Oh no, not yet. I bet I could go introduce myself and come right back."

After that my dad asked directions then we headed towards their house. Their house was really close to our house. My dad nocked on the door.

A man with golden hair and eyes opened the door. He had his long golden hair held back in a pony and small square glasses. He had a green plad shirt with pockets filled with differnt pens and penceils. He had long cream pants and dark brown fancy shoes with black on the bottem of them.

"Oh hello. I haven't seen you here," The man said.

"Yeah we just moved here. Hi I'm Terri. Terri Grant."

"I'm Van Hohenheim. Nice to meet you. Who's this?"

"I'm Katie..." I introduced myself.

He smiled at me. "Why don't you come in?" The man lead us into his house.

"Oh hello dear. Who are these people?" A women with chesnut hair and green eyes like me asked.

"These people just moved ito the neighborhood. This is Terri and Katie Grant." introduced us.

"Aww she's so cute! My name is Trisha Elric. You should meet our boys. Edward and Alphonse and Sarahs little girl Winry." She lead us outside. It was a beautiful day.

I saw three kids running around in the yard.

One was a girl with long blonde hair held back with a ponytail and bangs. Her eyes were blue. She wore a pink dress with some white flowers all over it. Her dress now had grass stains all over it. She had some black dressy shoes on.

The other one had golden hair with bangs and golden eyes. He around my age and a little older looking then the girl. He had a dark green shirt with short sleves revaling some brusies and cuts. He also had short cream shorts which also had grass stains, also some dark brown sandles.

The last one was another boy with golden hair parted in the middle with a little strain of hair sticking up. With golden eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. He had a short sleve shirt with white and redish-orange stripes all over it. He had black shorts that yet again has grass stains on it (along with the shirt). He had worn out black tennis shoes. He seamed like the oldest one of the three of them.

He saw me and ran over to me along with the other two. They were all panting with sweat all over their red faces.

"Hey... Who... Who are you?" He panted.

"I'm Katie..."

"I'm Edward but can call me Ed." He finaly caught his breath and introduced himself.

"Hi Ed." I smiled. I just came here and I already have a friend. Possibly three.

The other one that looked like him (you know golden hair and eyes) walked up next to him.

"Brother... Who is this..." He managed to pant out.

"I'm Katie."

"Oh I'm Alphonse. You can call me Al if you want."

Two friends.

"What are you guys... doing?" The girl ran up panting. "I thought that we were... Playing tag.. Oh! Who are you?"

"She's Katie" Al introduced.

Finally I didn't have to introduce myself for like the 5 time.

"Okay! Hi Katie I'm Winry! Nice to meet you Katie," She said smiling at me.

Three friends. And I literaly just got here.

"Where are you fom Katie?" Ed asked.

"Um... The North." I pointed up representing The North.

"Wow it must be cold up there!" Winry exclaimed.

"Yeah it was. But it's much more warm down here. I don't even need a coat!"

They 'oh-ed' and 'aw-ed' as I told them more about The North and how cold it was.

My dad was talking to Ed and Al's parents then he walked up to me.

"I'm going to go talk to the Rockbell's for a while. Will you be okay here for a while?" He asked me. I nodded.

He walked off.

"Hey do you guys want to play tag?" Ed asked.

"Yeah!" Al agreed.

"Okay!" Winry also agreed.

"How about you? Do you want to play to?" Ed asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay I'm it!" Ed yelled as he ran off as the three of us started running off.

AnimeTwins101: Aww they're so cute! And small! and young!

Edward: Who are you?

Katie: Ed, I'm scared!

Alphonse: Brother, Who is she?!

Winry: Stranger Danger!

AnimeTwins101: What have I done? I have to fix this bye...


	5. The Past Part 2

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 5

The Past Part 2

AnimeTwins101: So that's who I am...

Winry: I still don't get it...

Edward: You're slow!

Winry: No I'm not!

Alphonse, Katie and Edward: Yes you are.

AnimeTwins101: *Lonely because she was talking to cute Ed, Al, Katie and Winry but now they're fighting and she is now realy lonely.* Just go to the story... *T-T*

~Continued Flashback~

Katie's Pov.

It was in the middle of the night. I just got up to go to the bathroom. I was heading back to my room then I looked into Dad's study.

"God... The work never ends!" Dad moaned as he shuffled through his papers, writting down things and flipping through books.

He kept moaning to himself about 'trying to keep up with his work' and other things i didn't understand.

He looked at a picture of Mom "Why did you have to die?... I can't do this on my own..." He started crying to himself quietly.

Mom was pretty young women. Well at lest that's what Dad always said. He did show me pictures sometimes before he started tearing up.

She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She had long eyelashes and freckels all over her face and body. She usally wore a terquice blue dress that had a hotpink flower pin. She always wore her hair in a braid that was in 'a circle' on the back of her head. She also wore a white pair of pants that looked more like cream, with brown shoes.

She died a year after I was born. From a heart cancer she caught a few months after I was born.

"Katie?"

I snuked more behind the corner.

"It's okay..." He snuffled wipping the tears off his eyes.

I peered around the corner and slowly walked up to him.

He nelt down and hugged me.

"You're so much like... You're mother..." He broke out crying.

"It's okay Daddy..." He sniffled.

"I've been wanting to give you this..." He sniffed a little. He went to his desk and started shuffling around the papers.

He grabbed the hotpink flower pin that my Mom always would wear. "Mom wanted you to... To have this... I haven't gave it to you because... I wanted to wait... untill you were older..," He managed to say.

I went back to bed after he gave me the pin.

~A few weeks later~

"Please... Don't go!" I winned.

Dad was being called to Ishval because of the war. I was going to be staying with Granny. He was being deploded to Ishval with Winry's parents.

"It's okay I'll be back before you know it. Okay you have to be strong," My Dad said walking away with Winry's parents.

~The things that happen during the period that I'm going to skip is Katie is going to train with Ed and Al&Katie's Dad doesn't make it back from the war and Katie starts planning human transmutation to bring back her Dad.~ Katie's Dad doesn't make it

It's time," I said to myself as I poured that last of the phopherus into the tray I was going to transmutate my dad with.

I finally finished that last of the drawing of the transmutation circle. I placed my hands on the chalk that I drew that circle with.

Light swirled around me and the elements danced around in the center. Then all of the light went purple. Then all of a sudden a giant eye appeared in the middle.

"AHHH! THAT'S NOT SUPOSTED TO HAPPEN!" Arms started grabbing at my legs.

Then I apeared in a white void. There was a grey stone like wall behind me with an alchemical looking design on it.

**"WELCOME!" **A jolt ran up my spine as I swung around to see who was there.

A human, it was imposible to see if it was a girl or a man. That was intirely white with a black outline.

"Who are you?!"

**"WELL YOU CAN CALL ME BY A LOT OF THINGS LIKE GOD OR ALL AND ONE ORTHE UNIVERSE OR THE WORLD AND I AM ALSO YOU!"**

The stone doors opened behind me. The same eye that appered in my transmutation circle. Then black arms grabbed me and pulled me in.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ALCHEMIST?"**

The arms pulled me completely in and the doors closed making me in absolute darkness. Then pictures of my life swirled around me.

Then I saw my dad.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled.

Then I was back in the white voide.

**"SO HOW WAS IT?"**

"I can't explain but all of the infromation of the world was being shoved into my head. Please show it to me again!"

**"YOU HAVE TO PAY THE TOLL FOR WHAT YOU'VE SEEN SO FAR."**

My legs started deconstucting right before my eyes.

**"YOU ALCHEMISTS DO BELIVE IN EQUVALENT EXCHANGE DON'T YOU?"**

All of a sudden I was back in my 'demensoin' with bleeding numbs of where my legs used to be.

I blacked out.

Katie: What's wrong with you tortchering me?!

AnimeTwins101: It makes that story more intresting then it being just you know boring...

Katie: Yeah right. Can't you do romance?

AnimeTwins101: *laughs evily*

Katie: Thanks for reading bye... *Creeped out by AnimeTwins101*


	6. The Dance

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 6

The Dance

AnimeTwins101: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time! *ashamed* Hopefully this chapter will make up for the time that I haven't posted, right guys?

Edward and Katie: *Ocward silence because of the thing that Katie told Edward last night*

AnimeTwins101: Ummm... Guys?

Edward and Katie: *Still silent*

AnimeTwins101: *Caught Silent from Edward and Katie*

Alphonse: Hey... What happened?

Edward, AnimeTwins101 and Katie: *Silent*

Alphonse: You guys should just start reading...

~End of the Month~

Ed's Pov.

It's been two days since Katie told me her past. I told Al the next day. Winry finally finished me and Katie's auto-mail. Now Katie and Winry have been obsesing about the 'End of the Month Dance' which is tonight.

We we are in Katie's room because Katie wanted me to help pick the dress that she should where tonight.

"Do we have to go to the dance?" I asked Katie who was looking through dresses that Winry, Granny and herself picked out yesterday.

"Of corse we do! I haven't gone to this dance in years." She held up two dresses one was white and the other was black. "Which one?"

"The white one." I pointed to the white one.

"Good I was thinking that too! Winry can wear the black one," She said folding up the dresses. "What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"Oh nothing."

"Is it what I told you the other day? About my past?"

"No it's not that..."

"It is."

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is. I can just see it in your face."

I blushed. "No it's isn't! It's something else..."

"Whatever... Just do something else to get your mind off it like go get your tux. for tonight." She went back to looking at the mirror.

"Fine..." I walked into my room and grabbed the tux. that I got last night when Katie dragged everybody to buy tux's and dresses (a bow tie for Al).

I folded it on my bed. Then walked into the main room.

There was a green couch with a giant hole in one of the arms that was spewing cotten. There was also a dinning room set in the middle with a worne out rug with a blue and matching green (on the couch) pattern. On the dinning table was a display of flower pins and fake leaves.

It reminded me of what Katie told me.

~Flashback~

"My father gave me my mother's favorite pin. It was a hotpink flower, she wold wear it almost every day. I remeber bringing it to Winry's house and giving it to Granny, she doesn't remeber where she put it. I've been looking for it for a long time... Or anytime that I've been here. Because we've been on the move for a long time."

~End of Flashback~

I looked at the display carfully sorting through the flowers with my metal and flesh hand (a few ends of pins poked my 'real' hand). I looked for at least 5 minutes until Granny walked into the room.

"Ed? Are you looking for something?"

I didn't hear her walk in and stabbed my index finger (on my left hand). It did bleed, just so you know...

"AH!" I screamed pulling it out of the display (and out of the flower pin). "When did you get in here?" I turned around.

"A few seconds ago. What are you doing?"

"Uh... Nothing!"

"What are you looking for?" She questioned.

"I said nothing!"

"It's so easy to tell when you're lying, Ed."

"I said it was nothing! Jez. Why does everybody think I'm lying today?" I complained.

"Tell me what you're looking for. I might be able to help."

looked to the side then mumbeld."I-I'm looking for a... Hotpink flower pin..."

She laughed a little. "So are you trying to look like a girl at the dance tonight?" She laughed even harder.

"No it's not for me! It's for Katie!"

"Aw! You're being so romantic with Katie!"

"AAGHHH! Can you help me or not?!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Hmmm... I lost that pin a long time ago... But I might know where it is. Winry and I share a jewelry box it might be in there." She grinned.

~Afternoon~

Katie's Pov.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Winry brushed through my knotted hair.

"Oh don't be a baby!" She pulled my hair. "There! Done."

I was wearing a white dress that went all the way down to my ankels. I also was wearing white dress shoes that completely cover my auto-mail 'feet'. I also now had my hair in a japenese bun (for those of you that don't know it's how Riza does her hair) that Winry just did for me. Also I have a white headband to go along with my hair and dress, and a white necklace hanging down from my neck that had a little pearl dangling from it (I borwed it from Granny).

"Thanks Winry! I always have trouble brushing the back of my hair for some reason." I sighed smiling.

"Oh it's fine," Winry said.

Winry was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and black tights going down the rest of her legs. She had her hair like usal and black earings (the dangly kind) she only had two in revaling the other ear pirced holes. she had flat black dress shoes. She didn't have any make-up (neither did I).

"Come on let's go see the boys." Winry got up and yanked my arm out of the room.

**"OH LADIES YOU LOOK QUITE BEAUTFUL TONIGHT!" **The Major exclaimed.

Edward and The Major were wearing their tux.s (the usal black and white tux.s you know). Al only had a black bowtie because... well again you know why. Granny had a light cream color dress with regular shoes and that's about it.

"Oh thanks Major." I sighed faking a smile.

Ed's Pov.

Katie and Winry walked in wearing their dresses ,flat shoes and their hair was up. I was kind of glad they walked in when they did because I was getting pretty tired of looking at Granny and The Major all dressed up.

I was also excited to see Katie. I wanted her too wear that dress because I knew she would look better in that one over the black one and I found something that she would enjoy. I finally found the pin after at least an hour or more of searching, I was playing around with it in my pocket.

**"OH LADIES YOU LOOK QUITE BEAUTFUL TONIGHT!" **The Major exclaimed right into my ear.

"Oh thanks Major." Katie thanked putting up a small smile.

Both of them walked over.

"So should we get going?" Granny asked. "It's a long walk."

"Yeah we should." I responded.

I walked over to the door keeping it held open so everybody could go out. Everybody thanked me for keeping it held open. Winry and Katie were the last ones out.

"Thanks." Katie walked out after Winry.

"Wait Katie... Ummm... Could you come her for a second?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She walked back to the door.

Winry looked a little angry at me then ran up to everybody else.

I walked out into the cool night. It was the middle of fall and it was really chilly outside. There was a cool breaze and no clouds revaling a waxing moon. The bugs where quitely chirping in the backround.

"Well what is it?" She questioned.

I looked away grabbing the pin in my pocket. "Umm... About the thing last night... Uhh... Here." I shoved it in her face. I was blushing.

She gasped "Where did you find this?!" Her eyes started tiring up with joy (I hope).

"Granny helped me look for it..." A split second later she had her arms wrapped around me.

I felt blood rushing to my checks for 2 reasons 1) She was hugging me! and 2) SHE WAS TALLER THEN ME IN FLATS! But I wrapped my arms around her anyway.

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"Sure..." My face was completely red by now I knew it.

Suddenly she started rocking side to side. We were still hugging. The moonlight the two of us swaying to the quite hum of the bugs and the breaze.

"We don't have to go to the dance today..." She quited said in a hushed voice in my ear. "We can just dance here..."

"But I thought you wanted to go to the dance super bad?" I quitely protested in her ear.

She looked me in the eye. Her emerald hazel eyes staired into my golden ones. "It's fine. As long as you promise to do it some other time when we're here. Okay?"

I nodded.

We went back to dancing.

"Hey maybe we can mess with Winry's stuff and blame it on The Major." I grinned evily.

She didn't reply.

"Typical you... You always want to ruine the moment..." She mumble.

~Elsewhere~ (Nobody's Pov.)

Hey Alphonse? Where are Fullmetal and Legacy?" Major Armstrong asked Alphonse.

"Oh I think I know" His eyes got sqinted as if he was smiling.

_AnimeTwins: Awww! *Takes picture of Edward and Katie dancing*

Edward: God! Why do you always have to take a picture of eveything?!

AnimeTwins101: I'm documenting the moments!

Edward: *Rolls eyes*

AnimeTwins101: Whatever Mini-Diva...

Edward: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

AnimeTwins: *ignores Edward* Anyway there's going to be a giant time lasps so I can get to more fluff and things!

Edward and Katie: *clasps because of dizzyness from time lasps*

AnimeTwins101: Ha ha ha ha! That's what you get Mini-Diva! Thanks for reading.


	7. The Desert

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 7

The Desert

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys! *Waves* There's a really big time lasp in this one (around 2 years). Around the time when Edward goes to the ruines of Xerxes. By the way I'm doing this off the manga (this chapter) because I'm too lazy to look up the episode. But it won't be exactly like the manga. I WILL DO FLASHBACKS! So don't worry!

Edward: Yeah! I'm older! Am I taller?!

AnimeTwins101: I'm a writer not a mirical maker _Mini-Diva_.

Edward: YOU SUCK!

AnimeTwins101: Just get to reading...

Katie's Pov.

"Ugh... I feel bad for this horse..." I moaned.

Right now we're crossing the desert _illeagly_! We've gone through so much right now and now crossing the desert doesn't even semm like our biggest problem right now.

"Why do you feel bad for the... horse?" Ed barley made out he was as tierd and as thristy as I am.

"Because... I'm burning the horse... with my legs..." I complained.

"Oh boo... hooo..." Ed moaned. "Are we almost there..." He continued.

(our guide) who was taking us to the ruines. He was a Xingese looking man (well kind of) he had circle glasses with a gotee looking beard along with the beard he wore a black cap on his head.

"Yep were almost there." He pointed out into the distance. "There it is."

~At Xerxes~ (Still Katie's Pov.)

I splashed water all over my face, arms and where my legs used to be. I also was gulping down as much water as I could.

Me and Ed were at the fountain in the middle of town in Xerxes. ACROSS THE BORDER!

I was just splashing myself with water and taking drinks by cupping my hands. You know trying to be lady like. While Ed on the other hand stripped down into his underwear and jumped into the fountain.

After all of these years I think I might start having feeling for him. Or I could just be crazy.

Ed climbed out of the fountain dripping wet. His hair was sticking to his face and the back of his neck. He had scars all over his body major and small not so noticeable ones. He had a peferct tan and he was in shape but not _Armstrong_ in shape. His eyes and hair matched the golden sun and the sand of the dersert.

Okay now I know I'm not crazy.

He looked at me and walked over. My face turned red.

"What?" He asked he flug a towel over his sholders that were now big and broad.

"Nothing..." Just then I realized that my hand was on his close. "Oh sorry!" I quickly took my hand off them. Then they started falling back into the fountain.

I quickly grabbed them... So did he. I had both of my hands on the left side (because that was the side closest to me) and his was on the right side.

We didn't talk for a few seconds. "Sorry..." I let go.

"It's fine." He started having slightly red checks then walked away to put his close on.

Ed's Pov.

"It's fine." I walked away starting to blush. I couldn't let her see that I was blushing. It could reuine our relashoinship.

I pulled on my shirt and pants then walked with Foo, Armstrong, our guide ( ), Breda and Katie who was trailing behind with me.

Her hair had a tint of red in the beating sun. She was wearing what everybody else was wearing a tan coat that went over what she normaly wore. Her hair was longer then she was younger that went down a little past her shoulders. Her hair was still a light chesnut which went perfectly along with her hazel eyes that shone in the desert sun. She was... in great shape... You know...

I talked to the guys (and Katie) about Xerxes and about how alchemy and alchahistory origantated from. Until I noticed a giant transmutation circle... At least that's what I think it was.

I stopped to look at it. I don't know how long I was stairing at it until Katie yelled "Hurry up slowpoke!"

I jogged up.

"She's pretty far in here isn't she," Breda said.

"Don't you mean _we_?" Katie commented.

"No I mean she." Breda snapped back.

"Well we couldn't risk her being seen by anybody. This is a pretty dangerous place for a woman to be alone." Foo explained.

"Edward!? Katie?!" A wemons voiced yelled out.

Katie and I looked up to see Maria Ross.

"That darn Colonel!" I exlamed.

"Lt. Ross!" Katie yelled. She started tearing up.

**"LT. ROSS, MY HEART NEARLY BURST FROM WORRYING ABOUT YOU!"** The major stripped off everything except for his pants and kept trying to hug Lt. Ross but she kept dogging.

Breda came up behind me and Katie. "If you want everyone to think you're dead, you can't hang out wher people might reconize you."

"That is true." Katie whipped the tears out of her eyes.

_AnimeTwins101: I'm just skipping until Maria Ross leaves and everbody else is going to leave because nothing but explaining happens there.

Katie's Pov.

"We should start heading back now." Breda sugested pulling his hood over his head.

"Hey! Wait just a sec!" Ed inturupted.

"What is it?" The Major questioned.

"There's something that I wanted to see. Just wait right here."

"Okay just make it quick..." Breda sighed sitting down.

Ed started running then looked at me. "Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and started running threw the ruines.

"E-Ed? What are you doing?!"

"Just wait! Here it is!"

I was panting "Here's what?"

I looked up and saw a giant transmutation circle.

"That looks like the one from the fith lab..."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. But it's not quite the same as a transmutation circle though." He pointed up to the circle. "See the double headed dragon and the five suns."

I nodded.

"It's similar... If only the top part was chipped off!" He complained.

Suddenly I heard someone or something coming towards us. Ed heard it too.

Then a wooden stick came down in between us we both simply walked out of the way and Edward pinned the person down.

I clapped "Nice take-down."

He lookedd at me. "Thanks." Then he looked back at the guy he justed pinned. "What do you want? Neither of us have any money." Then he stopped.

"You're Ishbalan!" Ed exclaimed.

Whan said that more Ishblans walked up around us. I got in a matrail arts fight position (I would have usally gotten a sword but I didn't want to transmute in front of Ishbalans).

"Could you make it easier for everybody and just surrender," One Ishbalan said.

"Sorry but I wasn't kidding when I said we didn't have any money." Ed sassed.

"We don't want you're money," Onther one of the Ishbalans said. "We want our land back that you stole from us. In other words we are going to hold you two hostage until your military meets our demands!" The Ishbalan explained.

"Wait are you serious? The Military wouldn't lift a finger to save two kids," Ed said.

"Well you say that now but it was the death of one child that started the whole Ishbalan war. So don't under estamate yourself."

"Stop that!" I turned around to see an older women with a eye that was patched being helped by a young boy (both Ishbalan).

"Are you fools trying to discrase the name of Ishbal?" The women contuined.

"Mistress Shan." The man who was talking to us called her.

The boy walked up to Ed. "Could you please let him go. He won't attack you anymore," The boy said.

Ed let go of his arm and the Ishbalan sqwirmed out from under him and away from him clutching his shoulder.

"I apologize for my rude country men." The women told me and Ed.

"No it's fine," I said to the women.

"I know you Ishbalans hates Amestrians." Ed told the women.

"Yes. We cannot forgive what your people did to our country and how you forced us into wastelands."

"Then why did you save us?" I inttrupeted.

She looked at me. "Because I know not all Amestrians are bad. They did save our lives after all."

The boy walked over to the women. "We were severly injured in the war but a state achemist helped save us and got us to a hospital with two Amestrian doctors."

I looked at him "My father was deploed in the war and he was a state alchemist along with my friends parents who were surgants."

"Wait was your fathers last name Grant? And are your friends parents last name Rockbell?"

I nodded.

"Those are the people who saved our lives! Your father helped most of the Ishbalans get to the hospitals and got them to safty. And your friends parents helped saved my life and many others!" The boy had joy written all over his face like he was meeting a real live hero.

But Ed was depressed looking. "How did they die?"

The boy was now also depressed looking.

He looked at me. "Your father he was helping a group of Ishbalans escape and was killed by another state alchemist."

"What?! Who?"

"I'm not sure of his name sorry.."

I smiled. "It's fine... At least he was helping somebody..."

"How about the Rockbells?" Ed asked.

"They died by one of the Ishbalans they saved..." The boy contiuned.

"Who was the Ishbalan?" Ed yelled.

"We don't know who his face bandaged. All we know is that he has a tattoo on his right arm." The boy explained.

"Okay... Thank you for the information." Ed turned around andstarted walking back. "Come on," He said.

"Oh okay." I followed behind him.

"Oh if you get the time could you pay our resects to your father and you friends parents if you have the time?" The women asked.

"Of corse." I told her.

Ed was going really fast in front of me. He does that when he's angry.

AnimeTwins101: Hi guys! Sorry that was such a long chapter. *sigh* And I know there's a lot of spelling errors.

Edward: *in the fountain shirtless*

Katie: *Stairing at him*

AnimeTwins101: Ahh... Young love. *Takes picture*

Edward: Are you serious?!

AnimeTwins: Bye!


	8. The Father

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 8

The Father

_AnimeTwins101: Sup peps!

Hohenheim: Hello there.

AnimeTwins101: Hey there Mr. Hohenheim!

Hohenheim: Hey I was wondering if you knew if Edward and Katie are dating?

AnimeTwins101: Psssst. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry I don't think they are. *laughs under breath*. Also sorry about the quick Pov. changes! Um Hohenheim you could just ask them.

Hohenheim: Oh okay I won't waste anymore of your time so you can get to the story.

Ed's Pov.

Katie and I were walking to Granny's house after being kidnapped and brought to the desert by Armstrong. And since he broke my auto-mail we have to go get repairs. Well just me. He didn't have to break _Katie's auto-mail_. But he _had_ to break _mine_!

"Bye!" Katie yelled as we waved to Armstrong and Breda.

"Well we haven't been here in a while." Katie commented. She put her hands at the back of her head and looked at me.

"Yeah." I blushed then turned and look at the graveyard.

I saw a man with golden hair held back in a pony and a green short sleved shirt with long white sleves (at least that's what I saw). With tan jeans and dark brown shoes.

_Hohenheim?!_ I started running towards him without thinking.

"Ed what are you doing?! Wait!" She yelled trailng behind me.

_No! It can't be him!_

I finally got to the man.

He turned around and reveled his face. He was Hohenheim.

"Hohenheim!" I screamed.

"Jez! Ed you don't have to run!" She caught up and looked at Hohenheim and gasped. " !"

"Oh hey Edward and Katie. It seems like you two have grown." He turned around.

Katie "Thank -you!" then she elbowed me trying to make me say thank-you to that bearded b******.

"I talked to Pinako, you did human transmuation. You too Katie."

Katie looked down at her legs and gripped where her scars of where her legs were taken.

She was about to say something when I said. "We had our reasons!" I said stepping up for Katie. She looked up at me.

"I know you did." He looked at the grave and looked to where our house used to be. "My house. Why did you burn it down?"

"It was a symbol that we could never come back!" I told him.

"No it was because you were scared. You were trying to hide your mistake, like a little kid who wet the bed and threw the covers over it to hide it. You ran away." He was standing right in front of me.

"You're wrong!" I protested.

"No. You ran away and you know it."

I just staired at him for a second then yelled. "You don't know a d*** thing!" Then stormed away.

Katie's Pov.

"You don't know a d*** thing!" Ed yelled then he started storming away.

"Ed! Where are you going?" I felt a hand on my sholder. I looked up to see Hohenheim.

"Sorry that you had to see that." He smiled.

"It's fine. Sorry for the way he talked to you." I apologized.

He sighed. "He's just like me when I was his age." He smiled. "I've been wondering about something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"How long have you two been dating?"

I started coughing like somebody just punched me in the gut. "Huh? *cough*"

"So wait you're not dating?"

"No!"

"Oh I thought that you would make a great wife for him."

"What?! You sound like Hughes," I said.

"You at least like him don't you?" He was standing front of me now.

"Uh... Um..." I felt blood rushing to my checks. "Uh... I think we should go to Granny's I think Ed's waiting for us!" I changed the subject.

"Yep that's what I thought." He grinned.

~Later that night~

Hohenheim's Pov.

I quietly open the door to the room where Edward and Katie were sleeping.

The room had two beds, one in each corner. There was a dresser and a mirror also in the room along with a worn out green rug covering up the old wooden floor.

Katie was defenaly asleep but I wasn't sure about Edward.

I walked up to Edward. I put my hands on my knees trying to get down to more of his level.

~Flashback~

"Awww they're so cute!" Trisha said.

Edward and Alphonse were clining to my legs. Well Edward was trying to climb up my legs and Alphonse was just sitting at my foot.

~End of Flashback~

His hair was spread out arcoss his back. He was alseep the other way. Well I think he might be sleeping.

I was reaching out to pet his head but stoped myself. _He would just get mad at me if I pat him._ I looked at my hand.

I stood up and walked out to where Pinako was waiting to have a drink with me. I quietly closed the door behind me so I wouldn't wake Katie up.

I pulled out a chair across from her and grabbed a glass that had some red wine in it.

She was flipping through a picture book with pictures of us having drinks to more recent ones of Edward and Alphonse. Den was in the corner growling at me (like when I got here). I thought it was kind of funny so I smiled at it.

"You know Hohenheim you haven't changed in the slightest in all of these years." She stopped flipping through the book on a picture of us having a drink. "You look exalctly the same."

She looked up from the book. "Why haven't you come back sooner? Trisha was waiting for you until the very end."

Den walked from where he was sitting and went to where Edward and Katie's room was.

_I knew he wasn't asleep! _I thought to myself.

I turned back to look at her again. "Pinako."

"Hm?"

I continued. "The life form my sons and Katie transmutated. Are you positive that they were even Trisha and Terri?"

"Well I wouldn't... It did indeed look human. So I wouldn't think of it as-"

I cut her off. "That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking, did you notice the eye color? Or the hair color?"

"Huh? What are you trying to get at? Are you telling me that those weren't even those kids parent?!"

When she said that I knew that Edward would here that and know about the mistake they made.

"After all the things that those kids sacerficed and it wasn't even there parents?!"

~The next day~

Ed's Pov.

I snapped my eyes open. I was panting and sweating. Just like after every nightmare.

I sighed.

"Hey Ed! Ed! Your fathers leaving!" I heard Granny yell faintly.

I ignored it. I placed my cool auto-mail arm on my forehead and trying to think about something else besides the nightmare. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I sat up. I saw Hohenheim walking down the path and thought about what he said last night.

~Flashback~

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking, did you notice the eye color? Or the hair color?"

"Huh? What are you trying to get at? Are you telling me that those weren't even those kids parent?!"

~End of Flashback~

"Ugh!" I quietly moaned under my breath.

I threw the covers off myself and quietly walked over to the cobard to grab my clothes.

As I was walking toward the door I looked at Katie.

She was panting in her sleep and covered in sweat. She wimpered quietly.

I walked over to her. "She must be having a nightmare," I said.

I sat on the side of the bed. I brushed some of the hair out of her face with my auto-mail arm. Before I could take away she grabbed my arm.

"Edward..." She whimpered.

_Awww she's dreaming of me..._

"It'll be okay." I whispered into her ear.

"Edward..." She whimpered again.

I just smiled when she did that. She can be so voilent sometimes and she's so helpless here.

I didn't want to take her arm off so I sat there for a while. She seemed to clam down when I was there.

When she finally let go I carefully took my hand away and put it on her forehead. I brushed her bangs out of the way and carefully kissed her forehead. I stayed there for a long time then pulled away.

I was blushing like crazy right now.

_Did I just do that?!_

I quickly got up, grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. All I was thinking was "_Did I just do that?!"._

_Hohenheim: Edward. You missed.

Edward: Um excuse me?

Hohenheim: You missed.

Edward: Missed what?

Hohenheim: You're supost to kiss a girl you _love_ on the lips, you check a tempature by kissing their forehead. You missed her lips.

Edward: WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

AnimeTwins101: Yeah you did miss! I got the picture!

Edward: GET RID OF THE PICTURE!

AnimeTwins101: *ignoring Edward ranting* Bye guys!


	9. The Rain

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 9

The Rain

_AnimeTwins101: Aloha! (Aloha= Hello and Goodbye in Hawian)

Alphonse: Hey.

AnimeTwins101:Hey I haven't talked to you in a long time!

Alphonse: Yeah- MEOW!

AnimeTwins101: Oh... you're hidding from Ed... *Sad because she thought that he came just to talk to her* get to reading...*T-T*

Katie's Pov.

Edward and Granny were going to go dig up his mothers grave to check if it was even his mother. He said it was something he overheard last night when Granny and his father were talking about last night.

"We'll be back soon," Ed said with a wiry smile.

"Why can't I go?" I wined.

"Because if one of our transmutations are wrong we don't have to do it again." He explained. "Bye!" Him and Granny and walked out the door.

I watched them walk away until I couldn't see them. I sighed.

I pulled up a chair next to the window so I could see when they come back.

I heard something walking over. I turned to look and saw Den.

"Oh hey there Den." I Pat her head.

She cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to the window and looked out then back at me.

"He said that I have to stay here." She whimpered. "Well he didn't want me to go because he only has to dig up his human transmution falure."

She jumped up on my leg and started digging in my coat.

"Hey! Den! What are you doing!" I pushed her off (not too hard).

She had something in her mouth. She walked up to me. "What is that?" She opened her mouth and dropped it in my hand.

I looked at what it was.

It was my mothers hot-pink flower pin. Ed found it and gave it to me around 2 years ago. I've been wearing it under my jean jacket all this time. I totally forgot about it.

"What about it?"

She jumped back onto me but this time she was digging in my pockets.

"God! Stop doing that!" I pushed her off (again).

This time something fell out of my pocket but it was still chained to my jeans. It was my state alchemist pocket watch.

I was the youngest girl state alchemist and Ed was the youngest guy state alchemist (I'll tell you about it someother time).

"Okay what about Ed?" She sat down at my feet and look at the window.

"So what if he went with Granny? He'll be back."

She whimpered.

"What?"

She trotted over to my dangling pocket watch and carefully tugged on it.

"What are you trying to do? Steal my watch?"

She walked away then turned around so he could see me. She looked out the window and barked at me.

"Is it about Edward? Is he stuck in a well!" I sacrasticly said.

She barked at me again.

"What about Edward?"

She walked up to me and started carefully clawing at my leg with her auto-mail leg.

"Me? What about me?"

She barked again.

"Okay me _and _Ed? What about us?"

She rubbed agaisnt my leg and looked up at me with puppy eyes.

"Huh? What are you getting at? Wait are you talking about me and him? Let me make this straight I'm not _in love _with Ed!"

She barked.

"Okay maybe a little... Well maybe more then a little... But if he doesn't like me then it could ruin our relationship." I explained.

_Wait am I telling a dog how I feel about my crush?_ I thought to myself.

My scars (where my legs used to be) started aching. I just ignored it.

"Anyway. We've been friends for so long and... I might _like him _but... I think he likes Winry more then me anyway..." I sighed.

"Even though I've been through more with Ed, Winry always takes her chance to flirt with him even though she knows I like him! Even though she beats the crap out of him, he doesn't even care! He's always is nice and carring to her but never really to me! And and..." I stoped.

Den was just looking at me now. Also I didn't noticed but now it was now pouring rain.

_No wonder my scars were soar... _I thought.

She whimpered.

"Nevermind..." I turned to look out the window.

I watched some raindrops roll down the glass and the faint fog all over the window.

Ed and Granny were still out there.

Ed...

~Flashback~

My foot splashed in a puddle. "Awww, my foot's all wet!" I whined.

"Man up!" Ed playfuly sassed.

It was pouring rain. Ed, Al and me were all playing outside. We were _trying_ to play tag. Again _trying_. We were all soaking wet and now is my foot.

"Tag you're it!" Al tagged me in the back.

"No fair!" I complained.

"What isn't fair?" Ed asked.

"I was concentrated on my foot!"

They ignored me. "You can't catch me!" Ed tawnted.

I started running towards Ed and Al (I kept switching to the one that was closer). I listened to the rain and my sloshing foot while I chased them.

I was now chasing Ed. I was right behind him, barley touching his shirt with my out streched arm.

"Tag you're i-" Before I could finish I tripped onto him. We both landed in a puddle.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Ed moaned as he climbed out from under me.

"Sorry I slipped!" I apologized trying to get the water out of my clothes.

"Brother! Katie!" Al started running towards us.

"Aww... I'm all wet!" Ed continued moaning.

"I'm wet too!" I yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Al was laughing.

"Hm!" Ed reached up and pulled Al into the puddle with us.

"Woah!" There was a big splash covering the three of us with more water.

Now me and Ed were laughing.

"Why'd you do that?!" Al asked.

"Because now you know how we feel!" Ed laughed.

Al splashed water on Ed's face.

"Ewww!" Ed said.

I continued laughing. They both splashed water onto my face.

"Ewww! Yuck!" Then I splashed water on both of them.

We continued splashin each other for a long time until their mom called us in.

~End of Flashback~

It stopped raining. I saw Ed and Granny walking back now.

_Wow how long was I thinking about that? _I thought.

I opened the door for them. I waved, they waved back also.

They walked in. "Hey Katie," Ed said in a hushed voice looking at me.

"Were back." Granny walked in beheind him.

"What took you guys so long?" I questioned.

"Well we-" Granny started but was cut off by Ed.

"I'll tell her." He gave me a reasuring smile.

"Okay." He grabbed my wrist and walked into the guest room (or where we were staying).

I sat down on my bed.

"Well... What did you find out?" I quietly asked (he looked depressed so I didn't want to be too loud and annoying).

"Well we dug up my m-... experiment to see if it was really my mother... And well... it turns out... It wasn't..."

"What?!" I yelled hoping that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Yeah... it turns out nobody can come back to life..."

"So Al sacurficed his body for nothing? And me and you sacurficed our limbs, and teacher lost her organs for something that wasn't even what we tryed to bring back?" I protesting starting to tear up.

He nodded.

"But that means..." I covered my face with my hand starting to sob quietly. "I-I didn't kill my dad a second time..." I chocked saying that. I was confused if I was happy or sad or both but all I know is I was now crying loudly.

I heard Ed walk over to me. I he sat on my bed next to me.

"That's how I felt too." He whispered into my ear.

Ed's Pov.

Katie was now sobbing like crazy into her hands. It was so differnt seeing her here sobbing uncontrolably (it's usally Winry).

I walked next to her and down next to her. I don't even think she relized I sat down.

"That's how I felt too." I quietly whispered into her ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me until she was sobbing into my chest. I didn't mind that she was crying into my chest. I enjoyed her warmth next me.

"Thank you..." She sobbed into my chest.

"Your welcome." I replied smiling.

She started to slowly clam down. I didn't push her off until she was about done. Then I carefully pushed her off me.

"Ed?" She still had tears in her eyes.

I whiped a tear that was forming in her eye out along with some hair that was in her face. Then I leaned in and pecked her check. I pulled away rather quickly though.

She staired at me with a blank expression. I wasn't sure if she was angry or happy. She just staired at me.

I stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Granny." I quickly got out of the room.

_I just ruined our friendship._ I thought.

Hohenheim: You missed. Again. Didn't I just tell you about kissing girls last chapter?

Edward: WHAT THE H***?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS GOD D*** CHAPTER!

Hohenheim: Jez. You have such a potty mouth...

AnimeTwins101: You got that right. By the way the next chapter I'm skipping a little to when they're at the cabin (so I can start with action!). Also I got a few pictures Edward!

Edward: I WILL BREAK YOUR CAMERA IF YOU DON'T GET RID OF THOSE PICTURES!

Hohenheim: Bye readers!


	10. The Hideout

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 10

The Hideout

_AnimeTwins101: Hello! Just if you forgot I'm skipping to when everybody is at the cabin in the woods with Gluttony. Also I'm going to talk to somebody new!

Roy: Hey ladies.

AnimeTwins101: Did you just flirt to the girls reading this?

Roy: Yes, yes I did. Miniskirt?

AnimeTwins101: No.

Riza: Sir stop flirting with girls!

Roy: *Wimpers*

AnimeTwins101: You go girl! *Hi-fives Riza*

Riza: You may now start reading the story.

Katie's Pov.

We are hidding in a cabin in the middle of the woods. A girl working for Ling (LanFan) _cut off her own arm_. Seriosly no joke. Also Ling and LanFan caught the humonculus Gluttony so were here with that thing too.

"I'm going to go out to talk to Riza. Okay?" I told Ed.

"Yeah just be careful." He walked off with Al to the other guys (Ling and Roy).

I turned the bronze door knob and walked out into the cold night. It was actually pretty nice out.

Riza was watching guard tonight. I just wanted to keep her company.

"Hey Riza." I walked up to her.

"Oh hey Katie." She smiled.

"Have you seen anything yet?" I asked her.

"No not yet. Unless you count bugs and trees," She said quietly laughing at her joke.

"Good. Hey Riza why did you pick the first shift?"

"Because I don't have any real busness in there. Also I don't want to be in there when or if they fight." She explained.

"Ah."

"So have you learned anything new about getting your origanal bodies back yet?" She asked.

"No not yet. But we think this Gluttony guy has a secret on getting our origanal bodies back," I said.

"Okay. Oh no I hear them starting to fight." There was noises coming from the house you could barely hear it though. "We should at least _try_ to stop the fight."

"Yeah." I sighed putting my hand on the back of my neck. "I prefur the peace and tranqulity out here then the anger and tention in there."

"I agree but we still have to."

"Fine."

I followed her to the door and right when she started turning the handle a huge chunk of the house and the ground suddenly vanished.

"What the h***!" I screamed.

"What was that?!" Riza yelled.

"Colonel! What's going on?" Riza ran in.

I gasped "Ed!" I followed Riza in the big gap in the earth.

"Stop!" I heard somebody yell.

After the person yelled that another _vacum _thing happened right in front of Riza and I. It took almost all of her gun (not her because she stopped before it could hit her) but I stepped out right before it happened.

The house started crumbling down. I peered into the house two glowing red eyes along with the shape of the gluttony guy that Ling and LanFan caught.

Riza pulled out a gun from her jacket and pointed it at the monster.

A big pile of the house started falling apart yet again.

Riza pulled out _another_ gun and pointed it at the thing or things that were in the rubble. Al, , Roy, the cat-panda thing (that was on Roy's face) and Ed's leg sticking out behind Al.

Roy pulled off the cat-panda thing off his face "Don't shoot him! It's me he's after." He yelled.

I looked back at the monster.

**"MUSTANG!" **The thing sheriked.

"Hurry run!" Roy yelled. Everybody did, I mean who _would _want to be next to that thing when he was using the vacum thing?

I jumped out of the cavern and next to everyone else.

Ed was stairing at the monster. I was too.

"Let's go! We have to take this monster down!" Roy said putting on his special gloves.

"But we worked so hard to catch him!" Al protested with the cat-panda thing on his sholder.

"Servival is our first prorady! Besides he knows our names and faces now it would be foolish to let him leave here alive!" He snapped at the monster.

I decieded that I should get ready to fight (even if I didn't want to). I slapped my hands together and created a sword.

While I did that I watched the monster burn and scream in pain.

_Lovely isn't it? _I thought to myself.

Then it sucked up all of the flames.

"It swallowed it?" Ed said calmly (for some odd reason).

"We're screwed." I added in.

"Uh-oh," Al said.

The monster did the vacum thing right behind all of us. We all jumped out of the way and started running towards the woods.

"Hey that worked well!" Ed yelled as we ran away.

"Think you could do better? Be my guest!" Roy snapped back.

"We could leave you behind Colonel. Your the one it's after!" Al yelled at The Colonel.

"Oh Crap! We're so screwed!" I yelled.

We got to the edge of the forest. "Split up!" Roy exclaimed.

We all split up in all directions.

I ran for a while intil I heard something rusling in the trees. I stopped and hid behind a tree nearbye. I peeked aroud the tree to try to see what it was.

**"MUSTANG!" **The monster roawred.

I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. It looked like he hadn't noticed me yet. It was less then 15 yards away from me. I clutched my sword tightly.

_Wait am I going to try to fight a monster that swallows everything in sight?_ I thought.

I started to quietly walk (backwards) away to some neer by bush keeping an eye on where the monster was.

Suddenly something cold and hard covered my mouth and something warm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the bush. I couldn't see anything (it was a dark bush okay?).

"Mfff!" I tryed to scream. I started to try to pry off whatever was holding me and punched and kicked into the darkness.

"Shhh! He'll find us if you don't be quiet!" Somebody whisper-yelled into my ear. His voice did sound fimlar. It unwrapped whatever was holding me.

I crawled away from it and turned around. "Ed?" I panted.

I could barely see the outline of him but I could defeinatly see his eyes that reflected the little light that was in the bush.

He put a finger on his lips. "Shhhh! He's going to hear us! Now come on they're waiting for us!" He whispered yelled at me.

"Who are waiting for us?"

"You'll figure it out! Now come on." He grabbed my wrist and started crawling through the bush while dragging me along.

When we got to the end of the bush (which was longer then I thought it was) Al and Ling were hidding in the bush also.

"What took you so long?" Ling whispered to us. "This guy is starting to freak me out!"

"Sorry I was looking for her. She was right next to him." Ed told him.

Ed's Pov.

We were all now caught up looking at the monster swallowing everthing in it's path (not at us though).

"So how do you think we're going to fight that thing?" Ling asked us.

"Honestly I don't know." I replied.

Ling turned around and pulled out his sword.

"What is it?" Katie asked holding her sword carefully.

"Gluttony stop that!" I turned around and saw a dog.

The monster stopped and looked at the dog.

"Is that a talking dog?" I questioned.

"Oh really?!" Katie snapped back at me.

"Oh the Fullmetal Shortie and his Girly friend." The dog tawnted smiling at us.

The dog started transforming with red alchemy sparks all around it. It did that for a little while until it finally stoped and the dog turned out to be Envy.

I started running towards him out of anger.

"I told you not to call me little!" I yelled trying to kick him in the face.

"Hey calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony that's all!" He said defending himself.

AnimeTwins101: Hey guys sorry but I'm skipping a little part of their argument for 2 reasons. 1) This chapter's getting too long. 2) I forgot the rest of the argument. Also the fight is cut sorry about that. *sweatdrop* Anyway you can continue reading now!

Katie's Pov.

Ed just transmuted a wall inbetween Ling and us so Ling and Envy will be fighting and Ed, Al and myself are fighting Gluttony.

I lunged at Gluttony and stabbed it in his sholder. He screamed and extened his 'ribs' and cut my arm.

"Ah!" I screamed. I scotted over to a tree and put my hand on my arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"Katie!" He lunged at the monster and cut his eyes.

"Ow! That hurts!" The monster sheirked covering his face with his giant hands.

I grabbed my sword that the monster dropped.

I saw Al holding the monster holding the monster from under his arms.

"Good job you caught him!" I said walking up to him.

Then the monster threw Al over his sholder and hit Ed that broke the _brick_.

"Ed! Al!" I jumped over the broken part of the wall.

Ed was on top of Al who was on a broken tree. I ran over to them.

"Ed! Al!" I grabbed Ed's wrist and helped him up (Al got up on his own after Ed got off).

"Thanks," Ed said.

"Your welcome." I replied.

Ed looked at Ling and Envy fighting. Ling hesitated and wasn't going to kill Envy.

"Now Gluttony!" Envy yelled.

Ed ran around me. "Ling you idoit! He's going to swallow you!"

I followed beheind him. "No Ed!"

Then everything went black.

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys sorry that this chapter (and the last few) have been really long. *sweatdrop* Anyway what's up guys?

*_Nobody is here to respond*_

AnimeTwins101: Well it sucks to be me... Bye *T-T*


	11. The Darkness

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 11

The Darkness

_Katie: Ow... My sholder hurts...

AnimeTwins101: Oh really? *evil idea time!*

Katie: Uh what are you doing?

AnimeTwins101: *Grinning evily also surrounded with demonic arua*

Katie: Ep! Uh you can go to the story now. I guess...

Ed's Pov.

My head was throbing. The last thing I remembered was trying to help that idoit prince from being swallowed then everything went black. I opened my eyes to see a sky filled with darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I moaned as I sat up. I heard a sloshing sound but I ignored it.

It was a dark void only light up with little fires here and there. There's also some big chunks of land from differnt time periods also.

I put my left hand on my mouth then quickly took it off when I smelled what was on it.

"Blood?!" I relized that all of the ground had at least a foot of blood on it (not the chunks of land though).

I quickly stood up. "What the? What is this place?"

_Wait am I here alone?!_ I thought. _No! I can't be! There has to be someone else!_

"Al! Katie! Hey! Is anybody out there?!" I only heard my own echo.

"Where in the h*** am I?!" I yelled again just hearing my own echo.

"D***..." I mumbled to myself.

_Well I should at least look for someone._ I thought (because I don't want to be a weirdo talking to meyself slowly losing my mind).

I started walking in one direction listening to the sloshing of my feet in the sea of blood.

"Hello?" I know but I need to know if somebody is actually here. "Can someone here me." I stoped to look around.

"Hello! Anybody! What the h*** is this place?!" I yelled trying to here an answer. No reply. "D***it..."

I heard a quiet sloshing. I turned to see a person holding a torch.

"I don't know where we are. And you could stop yelling." The person moaned walking towards me.

"Katie?"

"Ed?" She replied. She was sloshing through the sea of blood towards me.

"Yay! I'm not alone!" I cheered. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep," She said.

Her hair was tangled at the ends. She was clutching her right sholder which was oozing blood through her fingers. In her right hand she was holding a torch. Her clothes had blood stains and dirt on them.

"Wait." She stopped.

"What?" I asked

"How do I know _you're _not Envy?" She questioned

I walked up to her and I pointed at the flower pin that was now on the outside of her jean jacket. "I gave you that pin around two years ago when we were going to the end of the month dance. Now how do I know _you're _not Envy?" I sassed.

"Don't you think I would've regenerated my wound?" She sassed back.

"Good point. Now where do you think we are?" I started looking around.

"H***."

I looked at her.

"What it has human remains, blood, fire it's the whole enchilata!" She laughed.

"True. Hey are you okay?" I asked looking at her wound.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." She wimpered.

"Yeah and I'm the tallest person alive." I mocked. "Come over here."

We walked over to a slab of a ruine and sat down.

"It doesn't hurt that much..." She tryed to be tough.

"Here let me see." I carefully took her hand off revaling a giant wound that was bleeding like crazy. "Oh crap. Here keep pressure on that I'll make some bandages!"

She nodded.

I ran over to a dead skeleton that had a coat on it.

"Sorry about this." I took off the jacket and watched the skeleton fall into the blood. "Eww..."

I ran back to the chunk of ruin that Katie and I were sitting on. I slapped my hands together and slammed them down on the jacket next to me. Blue alchemy sparks flew around my transmutation. When it was done there was tanish bandages.

Katie's Pov.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I whined as Ed wrapped a bandage around my wound.

"Sorry, I'm almost done." He tied the end up. "There done! Does it feel any better?"

"Eh. 50-50." I replied.

_Why is he doing all of this for me?_ I thought.

"Here have some water." He handed me a little cup he transmuted (he started boiling water a while ago).

"Thanks." I took a sip of the warm and not so great tasting water.

"I know it's crappy," He said smiling at me.

"What this or the water. Wait not this, like us being here! I mean like this place! I don't mind being here with..." I trailed off.

_God! I don't know when to shut up! I'm so nervous! Wait am I actually starting to have feelings for him? _These thoughts kept running through my head.

"Katie?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind being here with you too," He blushed when he said that.

_Wait does he like me too?!_

"Yeah it's better then being alone." I added in.

"Yeah."

I took another sip of water. "Um Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"When you dug up your mother in Resiumbul... Uh were you actually trying to... you know _kiss me _when you kissed my cheek?"

He turned away. "Um... I was trying to make you feel better! That's all!"

I looked down into my cup that now didn't have that much water in it. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

"What did you want me to _kiss you_?" He turned around.

"Psst! No. Why would I want to do that?!" I laughed.

"Oh." He looked at the fire.

"Well I never _kissed _a boy. So I don't know if I would want to..."

_Wait why am I telling him this! This is what a girl tells a girl! Not what a girl tells their crush!_ I thought.

"You haven't?"

"No! I've been with you like my whole life you should know that!" I started getting nervous.

"Why are you getting nervous?" He smirked.

"No reason!"

"You know I haven't _kissed_ a girl either." He looked at me with a smile.

"I thought you've kissed Winry or someone though? I mean when you saved her I thought you two _kissed_?"

"Why would I kiss Winry?"

"Because you _like her_."

He laughed. "Why would I like Winry? She beats me up every time she gets the chance!"

"Oh. I just thought that. Nevermind..."

"That I don't _like _you? I never said that."

"Wait you _like me_?"

He didn't reply.

"Oh... That's what I thought..."

"We could try doing it though."

"Huh? Try what?"

"_Kissing_," He said looking at me. "You know just to try it out."

"Huh! Well... Um... We could _try _it... So we can say we did..."

"Okay." He blushed liked crazy but kept a cool face.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips meet mine. He placed his auto-mail on my left shoulder, I jumped a little. The kiss didn't last that long though.

We he pulled away his face looked red-er then the _sea of blood_. And I was sure that my face was even red-er.

"Uh..." I stutered.

"We should go see if someone else is in here..." Ed suggested.

"That's what I was just about to say..."

He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it as he helped me up. We jumped off the chunk of the ruine that we were on and into the sea of blood.

"Well we can say that we did it now..." Ed mentioned (still blushing like crazy).

"Yeah."

I relized that he was holding my hand with his auto-mail one. I threaded my fingers through his and he didn't even mind.

_Edward and Katie: *Holding hands*

AnimeTwins101: Awwww! Two pictures in one chapter! *Takes another picture*

Edward: *Doesn't seem to mind that AnimeTwins101 took a picture*

Hohenheim: He finaly didn't miss!

Edward: *Still doesn't mind*

AnimeTwins101: Wow... I wonder. Ed's a super small midget!

Edward: *Doesn't mind*

AnimeTwins101: Wow! I should do this more often! Well bye guys!


	12. The Shoes

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 12

The Shoes

_AnimeTwins101: Hello! *Waves* Sorry I haven't wrote in a while (again). *Sweatdrops* But I'm going to start to write a lot again right guys!?

_Nobody is able to reach lonely AnimeTwins101_

AnimeTwins101: Oh... I'm alone... Get to reading...

Ed's Pov.

I don't know how long ago it was since Katie and I kissed. It felt like that we've been going out for years... Woah... Did I just say that? Nevermind. Anyway Katie and I meet up with Ling a little while ago now we're all trailing through the _sea of blood_ trying to find a way out.

"I'm getting tired of trailing through just blood." Katie moaned. "Plus my shoulder is starting to hurt again." She rubbed her right shoulder that I bandaged up.

"Yeah blood doesn't make for good terain." Ling added in.

"Agreed." I told Ling.

"Do you think that we'll ever find a exit?" Ling sighed.

"If we don't I'll make us one!" I said confinatly.

"Oh you will? How?" He questioned.

I stopped. "Uh..."

"What about make a hole?" Katie turned to look at us.

"How are we going to _make _a hole?" Ling questioned her.

She slapped her hands together as if she was going to transmute something.

"Oh okay, now I get it. We should get to a soild piece of land then we could try," Ling said.

We all walked onto what looked like a giant blood clot 'island'. Katie transmuted a hole.

"Now what?" Ling questioned.

"Drop a torch to see how far down it is." She explained.

"Okay here we go." He tossed a torch in. We all leaned in to try to hear in land.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

"We should've have heard it land by now..." I moaned.

"What about a wall?" Katie suggested. We all exchanged looks.

Before we knew it we were all running trying to get to a wall.

"A wall! A wall! There has to be a wall!" Ling was yelling.

"There has to be! If we keep running we're going to reach the end!" I yelled back.

"Slowpokes come on! Were never gonna reach a wall if you're walking!" Katie yelled way in front of us (curse those auto-mail legs!).

~A while after running~

"Ugh... I'm so hungry..." I whined.

Katie was leading the way for the three of us. She looked as if she was about to pass out from hunger, her shoulder or just walk/running too much. I was trailing close behind her but Ling was trailing way beheind.

I heard a small splash beheind me and saw Ling on a log that is now blood red over time. He was panting probably from hunger.

"I'm... too hungry to... keep going..." He panted.

"Oh come on! It's bad enough that you colasp in the streets but here! How can you be so weak!" I yelled.

Katie turned around and just watched me yell at him. Not even going to try to stop me.

"Go on... with out me..." He panted.

"Fine we will!" I started walking away.

I walked pass Katie she just looked at me with a 'I know your not really goning to do this' look. I know there's not really a look named that but that's how she looked like.

I walked farther away. "I'm really leaving!"

Katie staired at me. I sighed.

I ran back to Ling and hoisted him over my shoulder and put a torch in my mouth.

"I thought you were gonna leave me?..." He mumbled.

"Uh Ed that's not a go idea." Katie started walking towards me.

"I wouldn't leave you here to _die_. Besides people are waiting for you to get back." I told him.

"Hey Ed you shouldn't go any farther." She warned me.

"Why?" I took the torch out of my mouth. "Why shouldn't I- Woah!" I tripped over a rock sending me and Ling into the sea of blood.

I sat up gasping for air whiping the blood off my face.

"That's why." She staited pointing at the rock.

Ling's Pov.

I heard my stomach gowl (it actually hurt at this point).

"I'm so hungry..." I mumbled.

We were all laying on our backs looking up at the pitch black sky. Were all too tired from hunger now to even walk so we were just laying on the ground.

"Yeah. We all are. Now what are you going to do about it?" Ed sassed.

"Besides we don't have any food, so how are we going to eat?" Katie added.

I sighed. "True... But I swear I could eat anything now..."

Edward sat up. He took off his left boot and poored the blood out of it. "Leather goods are eatable..." He turned over to me and Katie. "We got ourselves a meal..."

Me and Katie staired at him. "Your kidding _right_?" I asked.

"Well you just said that you could eat _anything_. Anything includes a shoe." Katie smirked, she took off her shoes also. "Hey we all get our own shoes."

Ed and Katie started boiling their shoes and made bowls for each of us.

"Well here you go." Ed handed me a bowl with a shoe in it.

"Are you sure you don't have athetes foot?" I questioned him being careful if he did.

"Are you joking? The shoes we took off are the ones with our auto-mail that are made of metal!" Katie nagged (like an old lady).

"Okay okay! Sorry!" I apologized.

~After eating the gourme shoes~

"Wow who knew shoes could be so filling?" I sighed rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah even though they tast like plastic..." Ed moaned.

"Agreed." Katie sighed.

We were all laying on our backs again.

"So do you think we will ever find an exit?" I asked.

"Well we have to. If I even think about giving up I have Al's metal fist as a reminder." He sat up pointing at Al's hand.

"We should start going again." Katie sat up.

I started sensing another person... Or homonculus.

I stood up and looked at the direction that the person was coming from.

"I should've known it was _you_ guys." Envy walked up.

"Hey I'm a girl." Katie complained.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on a slab of ruin.

"Please show us the way out of here!" Ed pleaded.

"Are you seirous?!" Katie and I yelled at him.

"You're going to start beging the enemy that fast?!" I yelled.

"If it means surviving I'll be his best friend!"

Katie just placed her hand on her face and shock her head 'no'.

"Well there is no way out of here." We all looked at it with shock. "All we can do is wait here until our strengh runs out and die." It gritted it's teeth.

Ed's Pov.

"All we can do is wait here until our strengh runs out and die." Envy gritted through his teeth.

My heart sank.

"You mean there's no way out. Were going to die?" Ling mumbled load enough for all of us to hear.

"No... You're lying!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond.

"You mean were going to die here? No... What's Al going to do if I die?"

Katie sat down on the edge of the ruin that were on. "Were going to die... What about all of our friends and family?..."

AnimeTwins101: Sorry it's kind of short (like Edward)!

_Nobody is able to reach lonely AnimeTwins101 again_

AnimeTwins101: Dang it! That usally would've work! Anyway I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Bye!


	13. The Envious

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 13

The Envious

_AnimeTwins101: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted a chapter in this for a super long time! I've been so caught up with schoolwork, other stories and again other crap! Anyway I'm not going to wast a lot of time with this, to da story!

Ed's Pov.

"No... You're lying!" I yelled at him. He didn't respond.

"You mean were going to die here? No... What's Al going to do if I die?"

Katie sat down on the edge of the ruin that were on. "Were going to die... What about all of our friends and family?..."

"We... Made a promise. He needs me to get back to normal..." I quietly mumbled. "D***it."

"I want to know who your father is! Who would try to create their own portal? It's Further Bradley isn't?" I exclaimed at Envy.

"Tch, what are you serious? Huh, nice try but Wrath's nothing more than a humonculus." Envy explained.

Ling and Katie joined me by my sides.

"Told you so," Ling said as he walked next to me.

I started putting the peices together.

"The fith labratory... human lives sacruficed to make phoilishper stones... humonculi... So if the Further is on your side, does that mean that you were the ones behind Ishbal?" I asked Envy.

"Ed, what are you getting at?" Katie asked me.

"Oh Ishbal!" He started laughing, "I couldn't have asked for a better job than that! You remember the incoident that started the war right?" Envy questioned.

"I know. A military officer acidently shot an Ishbalan child." Katie told Envy.

"And the one who proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truely." Envy smirked.

The three of us gasped.

"You have no idea how _good _that felt. I ravenged their intare country with a single bullet! Talk about inverating! Oh and the best part, the officer that I desgied myself as was actually an officer that always stood agaisnt the military's ocupation in Ishbal. And listen to this, the officer couldn't defend himself and they Court Marsiled him! You know that I will never get over how minipulated humans are."

I finally had enough and started storming over to him.

"So your responsable... You were the one that shot that inocent child, you destroyed my hometown, you drove out the Ishbalans, you were the one that turned Scar into a killer, and you... You were the reason that Katie's Father was killed! You're the one to blame!" I punched the left side of Envy's face with my auto-mail fist.

He didn't budge.

"Okay. If that's how you want it." Envy started having red alchemy sparks spark from himself.

I quickly lifted my arm away from him.

"Ed get back!" Ling exclaimed.

We all stood in the blood next to the ruin that we were on.

"Nice going Ed." Katie muttered.

I didn't reply because I had my eyes locked on Envy who was now standing.

"I'm going to show you guys something neat before we die. **Consider it a parting gift.**" He body started to wrap along with his voice.

"Did you notice his footprints when we were all fighting in the forest?" Ling asked Katie and I.

We both took a second to look at him.

"No. So, what's you point?" I asked.

"Well he's just freakishly heavy for the size of his body." Ling contiued.

"So? So is gluttony but I don't go around saying that." Katie mummbled.

Ling ingnored us and we all looked back at Envy who was getting bigger and bigger.

"He might be bigger than he looks." Ling contiued.

Envy was now a gaint green dragon with a bunch of people hanging off of his sides. He was all green with six legs, human like teeth and ratty long black hair.

Katie's Pov.

We were all staring at the gaint dragon-like Envy that was in front of us. None of us said a word, just stared.

My right shoulder hurt just by looking at him.

He roared and jumped at the three of us and sent a gaint wave in the sea of blood.

We all ran to soild land, I ran to the peice of land that we were on. Watching the blood rise up and down drenching the edge with blood.

"What the H***? How is that a humonculus? They're suppost to be artifical humans right?" Ling yelled.

We stood there for a second listening to the screaming of the souls.

"H*** no. You go play by yourself." Ed mummbled loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

"This isn't good!" Ling yelled.

"Oh really?" I yelled back.

Envy started laughing and whipped his tail at Ling, he jumped of corse. Envy started lunging at him. Supprisingly Ling was able to dodge most of them. Until Envy caught him and pinned him into the ground with a bloody scream from Ling.

Ed and I both yelled, "Ling!"

He swung his tail at me. I jumped off the land and into the sea of blood. I felt the rough bottom when I touched the bottom. I heard Ed scream and resufaced quickly. Ii saw Ed flying towards the darkness.

Ling stated running towards him, I auto-maiticly started running after him. Catching up fast of corse.

"Can you make a weapon?" Ling asked looking at Ed and I.

"You got it. There's pleanty of iron from all of this blood." Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted Ling a sword.

I decided to make myself a sword aswell, I clapped my hands together and transmutted a sword. Ed made his trusty hand blade. We all got in positions to fight.

We saw Envy start laughing again with his sinister voice.

"Do you think we can take him?" Ed asked wryly.

"I doubt it. He is a gaint monster. And on top of that I'm pretty sure he broke two of my ribs," Ling said as he faced the facts.

"He does have a point." I added.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up myself. But all that matters now is filling him with some pain!" Ed exclaimed.

I swallowed hard and gripped my sword with both of my hands.

He jumped at us again, we were all stuned by supprise and couldn't move out of the way fast enough and took the blow. The waves started forcing us away.

I saw over the sea of blood Envy whipping Ed with his tail.

"Ed!" I pulled myself out of the current and ran for Envy.

He didn't seem to notice me, I took advantage of that. I rose my sword up and sliced his hand and a part of his finger as well. He screamed in pain and flug his hand up, making me fly agaisnt a peice of ruin. I had the air nocked out of my and I was pretty sure he re-opened my wound and broke my arm along some of my ribs.

"D***it!" I swore as I oushed my back agaisnt the ruin and clutched my arm. I squezed my eyes closed because of the pain.

I opened my eyes after I heard Envy yell in pain.

"Run!" Ling yelled at us.

"**B******!**" Envy yelled as he thrusted he hand at Ling trowing him to another ruin. He coughed blood and fell into the sea of blood.

"Ling!" Ed and I yelled.

Ed already started running at Envy, I stumbled to my feet and started running with my sword at him.

"Alright Envy time to die!" Ed was already about to slice Envy (I was still far away). He hesatated though.

"Do it Ed!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

Before I could get close enough to Ed, Ling easly passed me and got Ed out of there and brought him next to me. Ed was on his hands and knees, eyes wide open. I knelt down to his level.

"Come on snap out of it you idoit! Why didn't you attack him?" Ling yelled keeping his sword out just incase.

"You had a perfect shot at him, so why didn't you?" I asked Ed.

"It was a person... Those are people... They need our help..." Ed mummbled.

"That's a trick Ed! It's a monster!" Ling yelled back.

Ed was saying that we needed to help them, I was going to say something when Ling grabbed him by the colar of his shirt and yelled into his face, "Listen to me Ed! Those things are monsters!"

It seemed to get through his head. Ed and I stood up and ran back to the monster.

I went to the left side of him I ignored the screaming of the souls the best I could. I went around one of his feet and cut his akles heel making him scream in pain.

I ran out just to be greeted by his tail. His tail hit me right in the gut and really nocked the wind out of me but instead of me hitting a ruin I just went into the sea.

I came up gasping for air and coughing at the same time.

"**I'm done playing with you!**" I heard Envy say.

I saw Envy pick Ed up and throw him onto the ruin that we were on.

"Ed no!" I yelled.

I sluggish got to my feet and started run/wobbling to where he was. I tripped over my own feet and fell back into the sea of blood.

I got up again to see Envy snap his mouth close.

"No Ed!" I heard Ling yell.

I gasped. _He ate Ed!_

We didn't do anything for the next few seconds. Then one of Envy's teeth poped out along with Ed's auto-mail leg.

"Let me out Envy! Your breath is killing me! I think I've got a way to get us out of here!" We heard Ed muffly scream.

We all gasped at the thought of that.

"Come on Envy let me out!" Ed continued.

~After Ed gets out and Envy has collected the fragments (it's also a while later)~

Ed's Pov.

"Hey Katie, this might not work out for me. If so you've gotta warn people about these guys plans." I told Katie.

"First of all don't say that, you're gonna make it. Also you can tell them yourself." Katie did a wry smile.

I nodded then looked at Envy, "I'm sorry but I need to use you."

I looked back at the transmutation circle. I forced both of my hands to clap then I placed them onto the circle. Blue light started swirling around us then turned to purple ameditly. A huge eye appered in the middle and black arms sprang from around it.

"Long time no see. Sadly this isn't the reason I planned on opening you again," I said to myself, "Ling! Katie! Jump in it now!"

"O-okay!" Katie obeded and jumped in, Ling hesatatied a little.

"You better know what you're doing! I'm trusting you!" Ling yelled as he jumped in.

Everyone started to get deconstructed.

AnimeTwins101: Sorry it was so short *cough* like Ed *cough*.

Edward: I heard that!

AnimeTwins101: You were kind of suppost to. Anyway I'm going to skip a tiny bit to where Riza is telling Edward about Ishbal (sorry if I misspell Ishbal or Ishval. I'm not sure how to spell it XD). Well thanks for reading~!


	14. The War of Extermanation

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 14

The War of Extermanation

_AnimeTwins101: Haio~!

Edward: Hi.

Katie: Yo.

Riza: Hello.

AnimeTwins101: Wow I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day!

Katie: Good for you I guess...

Edward: Yeah...

Riza: Good job.

AnimeTwins101: Why isn't anyone happy? *Sigh* get to the story.

Katie's Pov.

Ed and I were walking down the streets. To me it's probably around late 6 or early 7 (pm). We just finished with some repairs in town and figured out that when our alchemy wasn't the only alchemy that was 'turned off'. Along with that we also want to learn more about that little girl and why her did hers work along with Scar's. To top it all off Ling became that humonculus Greed that we once meet in Dublith (even though he says he isn't).

Ed and I were just casuly talking, Al wasn't here right now. I think he was going to check on Lan Fan or something.

"Envy just told me that there mindless energy, but I don't know." Edward started.

"Yeah, he could just be playing a trick on us. Not wanting us to get saspicus." I replyed.

"True." He sighed, "Well I think we have bigger things to be consern with. Like how did that girl's and Scar's alchemy work?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's a different technic, or something."

"Differnt how?" Ed looked at me.

"Um... Honestly I don't know... But to me that's the only thing that really makes sense."

"Yeah, we gotta make them teach it to us somehow."

"Oh yeah like walk up to Scar and say 'Oh hey Scar old body old pal! Could you teach me the way you do your alchemy? Also remeber I'm a state alchemist too~!'," I sarcasticly said.

He laughed a little under his breath, "Yeah I also wonder if we could try to get our original bodies back with it also."

"That would be nice." We both stopped and looked at each other.

He did a little gasp, like he noticed something. He looked down at his pocket (I did the same), he pulled Riza's gun a tiny bit out of his pocket then all the way out so we could both see it.

"Oh yeah we have to get this back to the Lieutenant." He put the gun back into his pocket.

~At Riza's apartment~

Riza's Pov.

I opened the door and saw Black Hayate on top of Edward and Katie standing next to him.

She looked at me, "Oh hey Mrs. Hawkeye," She happly said.

"Hey Katie." I looked down at Hayate, "No Hayate, bad dog." He whimpered and jumped off Edward.

"Sorry about that." I appologized to edward who was starting to get up.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." He sighed.

"Yeah, he get's mugged by dogs all the time." Katie playfully added.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at her.

"Here come on in." They both stopped fighting and followed me into my appartment.

We all sat down at my dining room table.

_AnimeTwins101: Sorry but I'm just going to skip to when they're talking ( also I'm not going to make Riza go step by step on how to clean a gun). Anyway back to the story.

"It looks like things got pretty serious," I said as I dried off a bolt and placed it down on a towel.

"Yeah, I didn't use it though. I didn't have to." Edward replied, "I couldn't pull the trigger."

I looked up at Edward in supprise.

"It's pathetic huh? I was just useless."

"Tell me what happened."

Katie looked like she hadn't heard this either and listened closely aswell.

"You know Scar, I found out that he murdered Winry's parents. She could've shot him. But deep down I knew that would be wrong, and all of a sudden that gun seemed to be something evil. Next thing I knew I stopped her. I honestly think he would've shot him if I wasn't there. She could hardly stop crying once I got the gun away." Edward explained.

"So that's what happened." Katie wryly mummbled.

There was a short silence then Edward asked, "Does it ever feel like a burden to you?"

"I've lost the right to look it that way. I would be wrong to compaline. I'm not proud of it, but I've killed to many to be sorry for myself. And I can't deny that I was the one that chose this path." I replied.

They both swallowed hard.

"Are you talking about Ishbal?" Katie asked, "May I ask you about that? I just want to know what happened to my dad." I pushed that last part of my gun together.

~Explaination/Flashback~

Hughes, Terri, Roy and I were all sitting on some crates talking about totaly differnt things. Hughes was bragging to Terri about his girl back home and Terri was bragging to Hughes about his daughter, while Roy and I were talking how aweful the war is.

"Maybe you can explain this Major, why are we ordered to kill citisons when we should be the ones protecting them? I thought alchemy was meant to help people, so why is it used to kill them instead?" I wryly asked Roy

"Because that's the job that we state alchemist were givin to do." We all turned (even Terri and Hughes stopped their conversation to look). Kimblee was there with a grin on his face, "You're asking why we're here killing people instead of helping them? Because this is a war and this is what soilders do." He opened his eyes to look at us, "Isn't that right?"

"You think this is our job? To cause tradigty?" Roy asked.

"To do endless murder to family's?" Terri added in.

"Well that's how it seems. Let's see, tell me miss. You're not very happy to be here are you? Well you don't appear to be." I looked down, "But can you honestly tell me in that split second when you take down an enemy you don't allow yourself to feel the slightest tinge of satisfaction and pride in your skin? Well miss marksmen?"

Before I could even think of repling Roy stood up and grabbed Kimblee by the colar of his blue military uniform, "That's enough Kimblee!"

"I'll tell you what I don't get. That you people expect something else. It's like your supprised as if you didn't chose this." Kimblee contiued, "Did you put on that uniform thinking you wouldn't be asked to kill?" He stood up, "The one thing worst death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill, don't take your eyes off them for a second. Don't ever forget them, because I know they'll never forget you."

The bell went off telling us to go back to work.

"Oh too bad there's the bell." Kimblee happly sighed fixing his colar, "Time for me to get back to work." He walked away grinning.

"I've gotta head out too." Hughes stood up.

"Me too." Terri also stood up.

"See you later Roy." Hughes started walking away.

"Bye guys." Terri turned around and started walking away.

"Hughes, Terri can you tell me why you fight?" Roy asked before they went too far.

Hughes turned around, "It's simple, I don't want to die. That's the only reason, but reasons are always simple." Hughes started walking away.

"I agree with Hughes, I don't want to die. Actually I can't die, I have a little girl at home and I can't leave her to die. I just can't think like that." Terri didn't turn around but stopped to tell Roy that then he contiuned walking.

Terri's Pov.

"Here come on." I was sneaking around with a few Ishbalans trying to get them to safty.

"Bless your heart young man." An elderly Ishbalan thanked.

I nodded.

I had just led them to an opening, it looked abaneded. Well to me anyway. Safe enough to hide these people.

I cupped my hands over my mouth, "If there are any injured come over to me while the rest of you stay here." I anounced over the crowed.

A few of them came up to me, "Okay. The hospital is over there I'll help guid you to it-"

"Hey Lone what are you doing helping the rats?" I heard a loud voice echo.

I looked to the top of a building and saw Kimblee with his hands on his hips.

"Kimblee!" I exclaimed without thinking.

I grabbed a stick and started drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt. I had to protect these people, they didn't dersve to die!

Before I knew what was happening he transmuated blowing everthing up.

Roy's Pov.

"Hey Roy! Roy!" I saw Hughes run up to me panting.

"What is it Hughes?"

"It's about Terri..." He panted, "He was murdered."

I was shocked. He was one of my friends that I met in this H*** hole. He even had a daughter at home, waiting for him to come back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was murdered by another alchemist. People say that Kimblee was the one who did it. They found a part of his body in some rubble where Kimblee killed a bunch of Ishbalans. He said that he didn't know he was there when he did it though. I doubt that's true though." Hughed explained.

I clenched my fists.

~End of Explaination/Flashback~

Riza's Pov.

"So Kimblee is the B****** who killed my dad!" Katie exclaimed standing up, nearly nocking her tea over.

"Well he said he didn't know your dad was there, so they can't confirm it. Sorry that's all I know." I told her she sat down.

AnimeTwins101: DRAMATIC!

Katie: SHUT UP!

AnimeTwins101: Jez, sorry. Anyway if you forgot Terri (if you haven't figured it out or remebered) is Katie's dad. Also in a part Kimblee calls him Lone (again if you haven't noticed yet) that is his state alchemist name (that also explains why Katie is called Legacy, to follow in her father's legacy of being a state alchemist). Anyway thanks for reading~!


	15. The North

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 15

The North

AnimeTwins101: I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while (again). I'm ashamed... Anyway in this chapter I'm skipping a tiny bit until they're at Briggs, now before you start throwing rotten fruit and veggies I just want to say something... I think this is the last time I'm going to skip parts! And soon I'm going to do flashbacks! Anyhow you can get to the story~!

Katie's Pov.

The three of us ran off the train. We handed the man our tickets and ran out the train station.

"Look at all the snow!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wow, I almost forgot what it looked like up here," I gasped.

We finally arrived at North City, my home town.

Snow covered every square inch of the place. Gray clouds covered the sky letting little snow fall. A cool wind was going at all time. I've got to say it was pretty amazing.

Without a word the three of us headed down the stairs. Ed slipped on one of the stairs and fell onto his bottem all the way down the stairs and finally landed on his back.

"Brother!" Al quickly ran down.

"Yeah I should've warned ya' about that. There's lots of ice here."

"Yeah you should've." Ed groaned.

"Brother you should sit down," Al said as Ed almost fell getting up.

I led the three of us to a little bench under a gaint sign that said 'Welcome to North City'.

"Ed, you're so uncoordenated(spelling?)" Al sighed.

"Yeah, ice is not fun," I added.

"Oh shut up! It was just a little slip." Ed muttered rubbing his lower back.

Al and I laughed.

"All this snow is amazing." Al looked up.

"Yeah we don't get much snow like this back home." Ed paused then looked at Al, "Oh yeah. Hey Al. Do you remeber that heavy snowfall back when we were little."

"Maybe... Oh yeah I remeber! We had a snowball fight!"

"Ha ha ha, yeah and we made a snowman!" Ed contiuned.

"Ah those were good times." I happily sighed.

"Back then I never imagined that we would ever come this far north," Al said, "It seemed impossible."

"Yeah, I never thought I would come back here," I sighed.

"Yeah. But here we are now."

We all for some reason were all caught up looking at the sky now. We were quiet for a moment untill Ed stood up.

"So now what do we do?" Ed asked, "We still have a little time before our train for Briggs takes off."

"Why don't we grab something to eat?" Al suggested.

"Eh, I'm not all that hungry. But I guess we could look." Al and I stood up.

"Oh, I think I remeber a good place around here." I stood up happily.

"Ok we'll follow you." Al got up.

~Arriving at Briggs~

"ACHOO!" Ed sneazed.

"Are you catching a cold?" Al asked.

"I'm cold alright, but that's Briggs for ya'." Ed replied.

"Alright this is where I let you go." The man giving us a ride to Briggs stopped the carrige that we were riding on.

We all hopped off and stood next to the side of the carrige.

"If you follow this mountain road it'll lead you straight to Fort Briggs," The man explained.

"Okay thanks," I thanked.

"You in the armor." Al turned around and pointed at himself (as if there was more suites of armor around), "Yes you. Is that auto-mail?" The man asked.

Al shock his head no.

"Oh okay. Then you should be alright." The man headed off after that.

"What was that all about?" Ed asked.

"Beats me," Al replied.

"What's bad about auto-mail up here?" I asked.

"That's military land beyond the fence. So stay on the path if you want to live." They man waved.

"Huh?" The three of us all did.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Al and I both said at the same time.

~23 minutes later~

"I know you said the weather here changes quickly but this is a little extreme," Ed shivered.

"Crap, what happened to the path!" I started jerking my head left to right trying to find it.

"Relax everthing will be alright. Teacher said that she was tossed out here for a whole month during her training. She survived," Ed said.

"No way nobody could've lived in this for an intere month!" Al exclaimed.

"Sure she could! She even killed a bear!" Ed contiued.

"Stop compairing us to her! The bears here are at least 15 feet tall!" I sassed.

We all heard something behind us. We all scaredly turned around. We saw a bear (or really big person) with gleaming white eyes behind us.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We all started screaming.

Ed transmuted his hand sword while Al and I got into fighting positions.

The gaint person brought up what looked like auto-mail and brought in down in between us. We all jumped out of the way.

"That's no bear." Ed declared.

"Thanks surlock! I couldn't tell by the auto-mail!" I yelled at him.

The man pulled out some sort of gun and shot it at Al and I. A gaint net covered both of us.

"Alphonse! Katie!" Ed yelled.

"Katie?" I heard the giant man mummble then he shock his head.

"Hey wait hold on a second! Is that a military uniform that your wearing?" Ed yelled over the wind.

"Yeah well looks like some pretty mideoker(spelling?) stuff, but you have some auto-mail too," The man said. For some reason the man looked familer.

"Mideoker? Just because mine isn't takky like yours!" Ed yelled again.

"Fool! I guess you don't know a good weapon when you see one!" The man held his auto-mail across his cest, "This right here is combat auto-mail model M1913-A The Crocodile!" He pointed it at Ed again, "Now surreder peacfully you misrably Drachmen spy! Or I will show you exacty what this baby can do!"

"Spy?! What are you talking about?! I'm not a-" Ed was cut off by the man lanching at him.

He started dodgeing the man's gaint auto-mail arm, he jumped away from the man again.

"Dontcha' know what I'm saying moron?!" Ed yelled. For some reason he clutched his right shoulder.

The man took that opertunity and grabbed his auto-mail with his own, "Gottcha'!" The man yelled fliging Ed into the snow.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Edward!" I yelled and tried to get out of the net just to feel an horrible stinging pain wear my auto-mail meets my skin, "What the H***." I mumbled.

"You b******." Ed weazed, "Just listen to me for a second!" Ed yelled.

"Your reasitance is futile!" The man lifted Ed up by his arm and was letting him dangle, he pulled some sort of string and 'started up' his auto-mail.

"No way! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ed started sqwearming around trying to get his auto-mail out of his.

"Your pathetic auto-mail is easy to destory!" The man declared.

"No, your wrong. I'll destroy your arm!" Ed clapped his hands and touched the mans auto-mail.

Nothing happened.

"Was that suppost to hurt?" The man questioned.

"Agh! No! No! No! No! Stop!" Ed wrapped his lags and arms around the man's auto-mail and started to try to get it off his, "What's going on?! Why didn't my alchemy work on this?! This thing is made up of iron isn't!?"

Al threw the net off of us, "I've got an idea," Al said, "Brother!" Al threw his helmet at Ed.

Ed caught it, "Thanks Alphonse!" Ed pounded the man's auto-mail with the helmet and it snapped open.

Ed ran next to me and Al.

"You okay?" Al asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but I hope I die here or Winry's gonna kill me." Ed was clutching his auto-mail.

"That wasn't too bad kid. Specailly with tha ordanary auto-mail you have. But it's all over now." The man smirked.

"What?" I gasped and turned around to see a few men with guns and white outfits behind us.

"The Briggs Mountain Guard," Al said as we all put our hands up.

"This is getting old." Ed sighed looking at a man with a gun, "I don't want another gun stuck in my face."

The man who was fighting Ed walked up, we all looked at him then a giant gray wall apeared behind him (supprisingly I didn't knotice it before).

"A wall?" I asked myself.

"Buccaneer. Who are they?" I heard a woman's voice echo.

"Buccaneer?" I asked myself. The name sounded familar.

The big man stood at attion facing the wall, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there Genral Armstrong. I apologize for the disturbance."

We all looked up to see a man and a woman standing together on a level of the wall.

"Armstrong?" Al questionly said.

"That's the person that Armstrong wanted us to meet when we got here. Olivia Mira Armstrong. Major Armstrong's older sister." Ed kind of explained.

"But they look nothing alike..." I muttered.

"I'll ask again who are you?" The woman ordered again.

"I'm The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us here to meet with the Genral in charge of this post. Now can you call off your gaurd dogs?" Ed yelled.

"Search them!" She exclaimed.

"But I'm with the military!" Ed yelled back.

"Sure but how do I varify that? One can claim to be somebody famous." The replied.

A guard started patting down my sides, "Watch where you're patting." I growled, the guards didn't seem to notice though.

"He's hollow!" A guard exclaimed as they looked inside Al.

"Oh you noticed." Ed sighed.

"Thanks surlock." I mumbled.

"General!" A guard ran up to the woman and man.

"That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Just read that and you'll know you can trust us." Ed explained.

"Huh, it's from Alex alright." The woman started ripping up the letter.

"Aren't you even going to read it!" Ed yelled.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much tought into others opions of a person. I perfer to judge the people I meet with my own eyes." She threw the peices of paper over her shoulder, it quickly dispeared.

"That's amazing... It's huge... What is this place?" Ed started gaping at the wall.

"Enter Fullmetal Alchemist." The woman calmy replied.

"Wow this is incredibal. This wall is really really really tall!" Ed contiued.

"Stop that Ed, it's imbarssing." I whispered (I don't think he heard me).

"Quite gaping like an idoit and start walking! Before I tear your body apart limb from limb!" Ed screeched (because he was scared), "Be warned I won't codle you just because your children! This is the mountain fortress Briggs! Here only the strong survive."

"Told ya' they don't call her the Northern Wall of Briggs for nothing." I whispered.

_AnimeTwins101: Yeah~! Done! Also sorry that's it's kind of short.

Katie: I know him from somewhere... Ii just know it.

AnimeTwins101: Yes, yes you so. *:3*

Katie: Weirdo.

AnimeTwins101: Jez! You're so heartless! Well... Thanks for reading.


	16. The Icecles

The Katie Legacy

Chapter 16

The Icicles

AnimeTwins101: Hellos everybody!

Edward: *Sigh* You're so load.

AnimeTwins101: Jez Ed! You can't even say hello!

Edward: Well sorry I'm frezzing my a** off!

AnimeTwins101: Oi! No swearing in _my_ introduction!

Edward: Whatever I'll do what I want!

Katie: Hey! Edward stop being rude and apologize right NOW! *:(*

Edward: Fine, _sorry_.

AnimeTwins101: Dang Katie. Wait to go girl. *aplads*

Katie: Thanks. *blushes*

AnimeTwins101: Anyway I wanted to say something about Katie's past. She's stays in North City until she's around 5 or 6 then moves to Resiumbul. Well... TO DA STORY!

~Flashback~

Buccaneer's Pov.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day off," I grunted.

"Stop complaining Buccaneer, these were direct orders from General Armstrong," Miles explained, "Brigadier General Grant has been working on some files that we need to pick up for the General. And since he has a young one at home he can't exactly make the dilivery right now."

"Wait you never said that he had a little one!" I argued.

"What do you have a problem with that?"

I angerly sighed, "Whatever let's just get the d***ed files get the h*** back to Briggs."

"That's more like it." Miles smirked.

We finally arrived at the house, it honestly looked more like a run-down shack.

Miles walked up the door and knocked a few times. The door opened and a little girl with long brown hair and big green eyes was hanging her hands over the handle.

She staired at us for a second.

"Um... Who are you guys?..." She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Hey there miss, I'm Major Miles and this is Captin Buccaneer. We work with your father at Briggs and we needed some files that your father has been working on." Mile placed his hands on his knees while introduced and explained to the little girl.

"Hey Katie who's at the door?" A man's voice called from inside the house followed with footsteps, "Oh Buccaneer, Miles. Sorry about Katie I told her not to open the door without my permsion," He kindly scolded his little girl.

Terri was wearing a grey undershirt with a white lab looking coat over it. His brown hair was all scruffed up and his glasses were a little down so he pushed them up. He wore white baggy pants and slippers. It seemed like it was his day off or he just always dresses like that at home.

"Sorry daddy. I was trying to help."

Terri sighed, "Come in, sorry it's a little messy but try to make yourself comfortable. I need to get the files then you can be on your way." Terri jogged into the other room.

"By the way I'm Katie, if you haven't guessed by now." The little girl intrduced.

"Good to know," I groaned crossing my auto-mail arm (not my crocidle arm, I needed repairs on it) and my 'real' arm across my chest.

"Oh~! Your arm's made out of metal!" The girl ran up closer to me and grabbed my arm, "How'd you get it to do that?"

I sighed and let my arm dangle by my side so I wasn't holding her up, "It's auto-mail, nothing really specail."

"Cool!" Her eyes glicened with enjoyment.

I heard Miles laughing at me under his breath, "What are you looking at?" He stoped laughing.

"Nothing, I've just never seen your sweet side." He started laughing again.

"Hey you may be huge and scary looking but your pretty nice," Katie smiled closing her eyes.

I bitterly sighed in defeat to Miles and Katie.

I started bringing up and down my arm with Katie hanging on it, laughing, "Higher! Higher!"

I saw Terri run in and ajusted his glasses as he stumbled with his gaint stack of files, "Sorry it took so long. Here's the files." Terri handed Miles the paper and picked Katie off my arm.

"Aww. Can't I play a little longer?" Katie pouted.

"No these people are very busy. Well you two have a nice day." Terri smiled.

I followed Miles out the door.

~End of Flashback~

Katie's Pov.

"Agh... And here I asumed it was just iron. No wonder I couldn't do anything with it..." Ed angerly sighed.

This woman was explaining to Ed and I what our auto-mail had to be like up here in the North.

That Buccaneer guy came in from the other room he had a different auto-mail arm from earlier (probably a spair), "Hey doc, be careful. Are you plaining on telling them all of our secrets?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're state alchemists, they have a right to know." She stated.

Buccaneer looked at the two of us, "You're kidding."

I pulled out my pocket watch and so did Ed, "They have the pocket watches." The woman told him.

The man looked at me closer, "Is your name Katie Grant by any chance?"

"Um, yeah," I nevervously replied.

"Ha. So you became a state alchemist just like your old man, eh?" He straightened his back.

~Later (lost insperation at that part...)~

We were walking outside the Fort on on of the outer walkway of one of the floors. Major Miles was giving us a job to do.

"You know what the law is here?" Major Miles asked the three of us.

"Yeah, the survival of the fittest." I recited.

"That's right. If you don't have power you die, and if you do you might survive." Miles replied, "That fact stays the same 365 days a year. It's a simple life really. Weither your a private or a general, race, etheincty, gender make no difference."

Before Major Miles could finish up Ed tripped on a creek in the floor and tripped. Amazingly right after he tripped a icecle dropped, if he didn't trip he would've gotten seriusly hurt or might've even been killed.

"Survival of the fittest in action. Your luck was strong so you survived," Major Miles explaned than pointed up, "All these icecles have to be scrapped off by morning. That will be your job for this afternoon. When your finished one of my men will show you to your quarters." Major miles finished.

He gave us these long syth looking things to hit the icecles down with and headed on his way.

We started hitting down the icecles, but Ed was going rather slow (and couldn't reach most).

"Ed, you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's cold as H*** out here." He groaned as he went back to trying to hit the icecles down again.

_I forgot that Ed and Al aren't as use to the cold as I am._ I thought.

I pulled off the scarf that I was wearing, "Hey, Ed catch." Ed turned around and bearly caught it in his hand.

"What's this for?" He asked giving me a questionable look on his face.

"I'm more use to the cold than you are so you can use it for now," I explained.

Rather he was getting even more cold or he was blushing, "Thanks." He mumbled as he wrapped it around his neck and went back to knocking down the icecles.

I smiled and went back to knocking down the icecles as well.

We were intrupted when we heard, "Is that you?"

The three of us looked over and saw Officer Falman.

"Officer Falman!" Ed and I said in unisen.

"The Elric brothers and Katie! What are the three of you doing here?" He asked.

"Us what about you?" ed asked him.

"Yeah, weren't you working at the Northern Command Center?" I also asked.

"Yeah, I was for a while," Officer Falman put a hand to the back of his head and contiuned, "Then Northern Command bumped me up here."

"And promted you!" Al pointed out.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Hey that's great. Congradulations! But why are you knocking down icecles?" Ed asked.

"If they have you doing something like this then that means..." The three of us put the peices together.

"They've taken you off the carrer track?" The three of us asked in unisen.

Officer- I mean Lt. Falman turned around and started crying... Real manly I think...

AnimeTwins101: Yeah~! I finished!

Falman: *Crying*

AnimeTwins101: Wow... It takes a real man to cry like that for just a couple of kids pointing out that they've taken you off the carrer track...

Falman: *Starts crying even harder*

AnimeTwins101: Crap... I have to take care of the crying man over there. You can go now, I guess.


End file.
